Nuestros otros eternos YO
by lucila cullen grey
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde la batalla entre los Vulturis y Los Cullen .Ellos deciden volver y comenzar otra vez pero el destino les traerá una sorpresa que no esperaban.-¿Qué serias capaz de renunciar por amor? ¿Todos nacemos para cumplir un propósito del destino?Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es una continuacion. Yo solo uso sus personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Ya han pasado 20 años desde la batalla entre los Vulturis y Los Cullen .Luego de un suceso inesperado e inexplicable que ocurre en Forks los Cullen deciden volver luego de haber estado durante un tiempo en Alaska para comenzar sus vidas con toda la familia desde cero. Pero al regresar se llevan la sorpresa que su familia no está completa después de todo. -Hola, no pude presentarme antes, mi nombre es Erick Masen-Hola, me llamo Lucia Swan, pero llámame lucy-. Vueltas de la vida, coincidencias, encuentros y desencuentros. ¿Hasta qué serias capaz de renunciar por amor? ¿Todos nacemos para cumplir un cierto propósito del destino?


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos Dolorosos

Capitulo 1 "Recuerdos Dolorosos"

El viento se deslizaba sobre mi cabello y acariciaba mi rostro gentilmente haciéndome sentirlo como una suave y cálida caricia en contraste con mi piel dura como el mármol y fría como un tempano de hielo. Aquí me encontraba, recostada suavemente, admirando las estrellas del cielo oscuro de la noche mientras copos pequeños y delicados caían suevamente alrededor de mi cuerpo. Había olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaba recostada aquí, admirando la belleza de esta noche fría en Alaska y es que, aunque al principio me negaba a admitirlo, el tiempo para los de nuestra especie pasaba sin darnos cuenta como arena entre los dedos. Poco después de despertar en esta nueva vida y me libre del peligro dejándome vivir tranquilamente pude ver y apreciar como los días se convertían en segundos, las semanas en minutos y los meses en horas a la vez que sin darme cuenta un nuevo año se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Quieres hacer el experimento de cuánto tiempo lleva enterrarte bajo la nieve para matar el tiempo en mi ausencia?-Me gire asombrada de escuchar su voz sin antes haber detectado su presencia.

Allí parado despreocupadamente sobre el tronco de un árbol a menos de un metro de distancia estaba la razón de la despabilacion de mis pensamientos. La razón por la cual yo vivía, la razón por la que cruzaría el mundo entero solo para ver su hermosa sonrisa torcida, la razón por la cual yo daría mi vida sin dudar. Allí parado mirándome intensamente estaba Edward, mi esposo, mi ángel guardián, mi confidente, mi protector, mi compañero, mi amante y mi todo.

-Solo quería estar un lugar tranquilo para pensar sin tener a Emmet haciéndome bromas o a Alice tratando de convertirme en su muñeca para modelar tamaño real- le dije suspirando y levantándome para salir de la montaña de nieve a mi alrededor y sacudirme.

-¿Y por eso viniste al centro del bosque y te acostaste en el suelo mientras Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y yo estábamos de caza?, además creí que Reneesme era la muñeca de Alice- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi y me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y me estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

-Justamente porque su muñeca preferida no está me utiliza a mi como su reemplazo-le digo pegando mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras suspiraba aspirando su delicioso aroma a tierra húmeda, miel y rayos de sol por la mañana para luego levantar mi mirada y enfocarla en sus hermosos ojos dorados profundos con un toque de miel que me devolvían la mirada con un toque de añoranza.

Al principio yo también sentí añoranza además de un poco de tristeza y dolor por la separación, pero luego se transformo en resignación al saber que tarde o temprano el momento llegaría ya que era una etapa inevitable de la vida. Reneesme se había ido a Europa más específicamente a Inglaterra a estudiar antropología. No fue una sorpresa para nadie su elección ya que por su condición de hibrida era razonable aunque eso no quitaba que doliera menos aunque todos sabíamos que estaba bien cuidada por una persona de nuestra entera confianza, Jacob. En un comienzo cuando nos enteramos de su elección de Universidad la reacción inmediata de todos fue seguirla, pero nos había sorprendido a todos con su respuesta:

_-Familia no quiero ser grosera ni mucho menos irrespetuosa con ustedes, pero realmente me gustaría hacer este viaje sola después de pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes- había dicho mirando a todos mientras hablaba más específicamente a Edward a mi._

_-Pero Nessie, ¿es que acaso ya no nos quieres en tu vida o te abrumamos demasiado?- había preguntado Edward mirando con profundo dolor a nuestra hija mientras que yo tenía ganas de reclamarle por como la había llamado pero a la vez ansiosa por saber la respuesta por lo que guarde silencio._

_-No, por Dios papá, ¿Cómo crees eso?, mi decisión no tiene que ver con eso, es solo que después de dieciocho años con todos ustedes me gustaría sentir un poco de independencia por lo que por eso elegí ese lugar para estudiar pero no quita que quiera estar con mis padres y mi familia-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, mientras mi niña hablaba todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio y yo me gire para ver sus expresiones._

_Esme tenía esa cara tan dulce y maternal como siempre tuvo solo que ahora con un toque de melancolía. Carlisle tenía la cara fruncida en modo de concentración y a la vez de entendimiento. Jasper estaba en una esquina junto a Alice con el ceño fruncido probablemente intentando controlar los sentimientos de todos. Alice, a su lado, tenía el rostro en un puchero seguramente por saber que perdería a su modelo de ropa favorita. En la otra esquina estaña Emmet con un intento de puchero estilo Alice, pero por perder a su compañera de juegos, a su lado se encontraba Rosalie mirando fijamente a mi niña como tratando de entender sus palabras._

_El único que no tenia expresión era Jake quien en su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento mientras miraba hacia la nada. Durante todo este tiempo Reneesme y Edward estuvieron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro en señal de tener una de sus conversaciones mentales de la que nadie era participe en ella. Luego de unos segundos de silencio fue Edward el que hablo con la voz cargada de resentimiento:_

_-Quieres libertad e independencia, pero la quieres junto con tu perro de compañía con quien ya planeaste todo esto, ¿no es así?-le dijo mirando al nombrado con enojo, mientras que el rostro de mi niña se descompuso mirando a su padre con suplica entre sus ojos. Mire a Jake que miraba a Edward con determinación antes de voltearse hacia mi y cambiar su cara a una de vergüenza y timidez a la vez que en sus ojos veía su desesperación por evitar una pelea que dañaría a todos, principalmente a mi hija y ahí fue cuando lo supe, supe que haría cualquier cosa por mi niña, aunque sumamente dolorosa, con tal de lograr la felicidad de mi hija._

_-Edward, cariño, piensa en esto un momento, nuestra hija acaba de cumplir dieciocho años y ya es una adulta con todas las letras a pesar de haberlo sido mentalmente hace años, creo que es tiempo de dejarla tomar sus decisiones por si misma y descubrir la vida sin la compañía de sus padres y si ella quiere a Jake en su camino entonces creo que tenemos que dejarla ser y darle lo que desea, además que sabemos que cuidara bien de ella nos guste o no-le dije mirándolo únicamente a él a pesar de que a mitad de mis palabras la tristeza y melancolía además del dolor de la inminente separación me inundara._

_Edward me miraba evaluando mis palabras y mi rostro tratando de tomar una decisión, lo mire fijamente a los ojos tratando de que mirara en los míos mis sentimientos. Lentamente vi el cambio en su rostro pasar de resignación a la aceptación._

-Sigo pensando que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado, Reneesme se escucha tan feliz de su estadía en el campus de la Universidad y de los lugares que ha visitado con Jake-le digo intentando dispersar sus sentimientos dentro de el.

-Y a mi sigue sin gustarme la idea de que este sola y mucho menos con el perro ese, espero que por lo menos se esté comportando porque de lo contrario correrá en tres patas por el resto de su vida-me dice con los dientes apretados fulminando con la mirada el suelo para luego relajarse y mirarme fijamente-Pero lo que quería saber es en que estaba pensando mi amada esposa como para concentrarse a tal punto de dejarse enterrar por la nieve-continua hablándome en tono burlón mientras me atrae más hacia él mientras se inclina ligeramente y posa sus labios contra los míos.

Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura que nunca cambiara con el pasar de los años, décadas o siglos es la forma en que mi cuerpo reacciona en cercanía o contacto con el suyo. Sus labios se mueven suave y provocativamente sobre los míos mientras que yo y apenas puedo pensar o reaccionar y es que este hombre siempre me causa estas reacciones en mi cuerpo que no puedo evitar dejándome como una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos. Nuestro beso baja de intensidad hasta detenerse por completo mientras que inconscientemente se forma un puchero en mi cara que el rápidamente quita dándome un suave y corto beso mientras se aleja mirándome expectante esperando una respuesta mía.

-Es solo que pensaba en que el tiempo pasa rápido sin que nos demos cuenta y que muchas cosas pueden suceder o cambiar en el transcurso- le confieso mirando directamente a sus ojos para ver luego la preocupación llenar rápidamente los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿Por qué piensas eso?- me pregunta sujetando mi rostro delicadamente con sus manos posándolas suavemente en mis mejillas. Y es que a pesar de los años Edward sigue comportándose como si en cualquier momento le fuera a echar en cara mi transformación o culparlo de ello simplemente por las "desventajas" de ser un vampiro.

-Es solo que se me vino eso a la cabeza eso mientras pensaba en la vida que deje atrás y en lo que podrían estar haciendo las personas que conocí- le digo confesando mis preocupaciones en las que me han perseguido por días.

-Lo dices en especial por alguien o es solo una pensamiento general- me dice mirándome fijamente para que pueda verme a los ojos mientras me habla y sin ser capaz de detenerme mi mente vuela hacia otro recuerdo mucho más lejano:

_No soportaba mirarle a la cara porque sabía cuál era su expresión ya que era igual a la mía, una llena de tristeza y dolor por lo que pasaría y por más que le causara daño sería mucho peor si no lo hiciera, porque no solo lo pondría a él en peligro sino también a toda mi familia, así que no tenía otra opción, tendría que hacer lo que era mejor aunque dañara al hombre que más quería en el mundo junto con Edward._

_-Pe… pero Bells yo… yo creí que si no preguntaba nada todo seguiría igual y no ten…tendría que perderte otra vez- me dolió mucho escuchar sus palabras porque sabía que esa era una mentira que le proporcionaba seguridad aunque ahora le cauba solamente dolor._

_Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que nos enfrentamos a los Vulturis y salimos con vida, pero al parecer los problemas no dejaron de surgir. Poco después de que todo volviera a la normalidad en el Hospital de Forks las enfermeras comentaban acerca que el Dr. Culle tenía algún medicamento especial para la juventud o que se había operado, pensamientos totalmente fuera de la realidad, pero la gota que lleno el vaso fue cuando una tarde toda la familia fuimos al cine y nos cruzamos con Lucas, un primo lejano de Jessica Stanly que había venido de sorpresiva visita ya que se iba a la Universidad en Portland y Forks le quedaba de pasada. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando escuchamos que Lucas le decía a Jessica que Emmet se parecía mucho a un compañero de la preparatoria que aparecía en la foto de graduación de su padre que había estudiado en Londres._

_Sorpresa que nosotros tomamos como una broma diciendo que hombres grandes y fuertes como Emmet se encuentran en cualquier gimnasio en cualquier época, motivo que nos salvo de ese momento incomodo aunque la respuesta y solución del problema fue inmediata, habría que irnos de Forks._

_Motivo por el cual ahora estaba visitando a mi padre antes de irnos ya que probablemente jamás lo vuelva a ver o siquiera saber de él, lo cual me tenía en silencio luego de contarle sobre nuestro viaje. _

_Aunque no lo miraba sabia que me estaba mirando, luego tratando de guardar sus sentimientos hablo otra vez.- ¿Al menos te veré de nuevo?- me pregunto Charlie, esa simple pregunta dolía como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón. Al no obtener respuesta Charlie entendió inmediatamente mi silencio y silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No pudiendo resistir más me abalance sobre mi padre y lo abrace tan fuerte como podía sin lastimarlo._

_-Prométeme que te cuidaras mucho y que serás muy feliz junto con Sue y yo te prometo que estaré bien donde sea que este- le susurre en su oído mientras lo abrazaba. Otra cosa que tenía prohibido era decirle a dónde íbamos a ir ya que mientras supiera menos mejor seria para el._

_El me miro con profunda tristeza en sus ojos cafés como un día fueron los míos mientras que seguían corriendo lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sabiendo que eran nuestros últimos momentos juntos me volvió esta vez el a abrazar mas fuerte contra su pecho y en ese momento desee más que nunca poder volver a llorar._

Con René las cosas fueron más fáciles, últimamente ella estaba muy ocupada con su vida con Phil aunque nunca me dijo porque, así que aprovechando que estaba más que despistada le dije que me iría de viaje con los Cullen por lo que ella me envió un correo deseándome buena suerte.

-Simplemente me gustaría saber que fue de la vida de cada uno de ellos en todos estos años, saber si están bien- mientras le hablaba a Edward mi voz fue bajando hasta ser un susurro ya que ese era mi mayor miedo. Aunque Alice no había tenido ninguna visión sobre algunos de ellos, no podía evitar preocuparme por saber de ellos.

-Tranquila mi amor, sabes que Alice nos avisara si pasa algo-me dijo mirándome con su mirada tierna y voz tranquilizadora mientras me acariciaba una mejilla con una mano y con la otra el cabello-Además la última vez que se fijo en el futuro dijo que las cosas estaban en calma y sabes que…-se quedo mudo por un instante mientras que su mirada se dirigía a mas allá de los arboles a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

-Edward, cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte tratando de saber que ocurría mirando en la misma dirección que el.

-Nada, no pasa nada Bella solo que Alice quiere decirnos algo que hablo con Carlisle, al parecer han tomado una decisión sobre algo y quieren decírnosla, así que hay que ir a casa- me digo serio dándome un beso en los labios para luego agarrar mi mano y comenzar a correr.

La noche era fría y mucho más si vivías en Alaska ya que siempre, no importaba la estación, hacia el mismo frio invernal. Alaska era nuestra actual ubicación ya que durante todos estos años hemos viajado por Canadá, luego por Marruecos y Alemania siguiendo por Turquía para luego ir a España y Argentina y terminar en Alaska con duración de cada ubicación po años como era usual aunque fue muy poco tiempo aprendí muchas cosas de diferentes culturas y vi la belleza del mundo en el que me rodeaba maravillándome aun mas por mis capacidades vampíricas.

Edward y yo corrimos a velocidad normal sin apuros aunque veía en su cara la ansiedad de llegar a casa hasta que llegamos en pocos minutos dando pasa al porche de madera que rodeaba la casa que estaba cubierto de nieve lo que le daba una belleza más deslumbrante a la casa de tres pisos hecha de madera y con ventanales de vidrio que daba un toque de moderno a la casa en colores caoba.

Entramos en la sala cuando cruzamos la puerta de madera mientras admiraba el fuego de la chimenea que se ubicaba en el centro de la sala al fondo de la misma a la vez que desviaba la vista a mi familia que se encontraban sentados en los amplios sillones de cuero rojizos que hacían juego con la habitación en tonos terrosos.

Alice quien estaba sentada en un sillón con Rosalie a su lado y Jasper parado al otro nos dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar mientras que avanzábamos en el lugar.

-Los estábamos esperando, tenemos algo importante que decirles.


	3. Chapter 3 Preocupaciones y Decisiones

Capitulo 2: Preocupaciones y Decisiones.

Al principio, cuando Alice se ofreció para vigilar el futuro ya que mi preocupación llegaba a limites peligrosos y no hacía más que angustiar no solo a mí, sino también a el resto de la familia, me había negado ya que sabía perfectamente al ocurrir la mínima cosa correría hacia allí sin importar el lugar o la hora y sin que nadie pudiera detenerme lo cual significaría exponerme a mí por lo que eso era imposible de hacer, pero también sería peor que algo le pudiera pasar a Charlie o a René y nosotros no pudiéramos hacer algo por evitarlo. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo en que ella solo me diría las visiones que eran importantes para mí y no cosas mínimas como una caída o un resbalón.

Y aquí estábamos todos reunidos, y digo todos porque apenas entramos simultáneamente lo hizo Esme y luego Emmet quien bajaba de las escaleras para luego ubicarse junto a Rose en uno de los cómodos sofás que habían en la habitación al igual que Esme con Carlisle. A pesar del ambiente calido de la casa que siempre me había parecido reconfortante, no podía evitar que los nerviosos me invadieran al tomar conciencia de la compleja situación que nos conllevaba a todos aquí.

-Tu dirás Alice, ¿Para qué estamos todos reunidos aquí? ¿Es Reneesme?- pregunte lo más tranquila que mis nervios me dejaban permitir. Reneesme era mi prioridad además de Edward, yo era su madre y se suponía que tendría que cuidar de ella por siempre, concepto que dudaría por toda la eternidad por más que ella cumpliera 100 años. Siempre seria mi niña y siempre la protegería de todo sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

-No, no es Reneesme, Bella, es algo importante…de Forks-dijo Alice en un susurro.

_Forks_

Ella había dicho Forks. Después de todos estos años escuchar el nombre del pueblo donde morí y renací pero en el que también fue el lugar donde dio lugar a la maravillosa vida que aun estaba viviendo, se me hacia realmente extraño dándome una sensación de nostalgia en mi pecho, pero más aun nostalgia por las personas que había dejado allí. Y en ese momento el pánico me invadió.

¿Qué sería tan importante como para que Alice sacara el tema de Forks ahora? ¿Acaso le habría pasado a alguien? ¿A alguien cercano a mi?. El pánico de antes ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un ataque de ansiedad al no saber si algo le habría pasado a alguien de allí importante para mí y yo aquí, sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Qué paso Alice acaso es…?- mi voz fue bajando a medida que hablaba.

_Charlie_

No podría ser Charlie. No debía ser Charlie. A esta edad el ya tendría que estar jubilado de su puesto de jefe de policía aunque con lo testarudo que es por ahí podría seguir en su trabajo, lo cual no me dejaba nada tranquila.

Charlie debería estar tranquilo y relajado llevando una vida de policía retirado disfrutando de las cosas más sencillas como pescar o simplemente del día a día.

-NO, no Bella, tranquila que nada le paso a Charlie, pero lo que paso… se está llevando a cabo allí-siguió susurrando Alice.

Mi corazón muerto casi vuelve a latir de alegría al saber que mi padre se encontraba bien, como lo había dejado hacia años. Pero ahora estaba intrigada. Si no había sido Charlie ni nadie cercano a Charlie por como Alice me lo había negado ,¿Quién sería?.

Edward quien hasta este entonces había permanecido callado decidió hablar ya que al parecer la mente de Alice se había cerrado para el en ese momento lo cual lo dejaba en la misma posición que todos.

-Alice puedes, por favor, decirnos de una vez que es lo que está pasando y dejar de ponernos nerviosos e intranquilos a todos y terminar con esto de una vez-suplico Edward mirando fijamente a Alice .Al parecer, al igual que a mí, lo estaba intrigando la persona a quien le podría pasar algo.

-Bueno, esta mañana estaba viendo la última colección de ropa otoño-invierno de este año y tuve una visión-dijo Alice en un susurro mirándonos a todos a la vez para luego tomar aire y continuar.

-Estaba todo muy oscuro, de noche y al parecer en un auto y luego oigo un fuerte chirrido de neumáticos, luego todo cambia y veo mucha sangre y luego a….- Alice en este instante ya estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿A quién Alice?-gruño Edward perdiendo la paciencia lo cual agradecía ya que yo no podía moverme y mucho menos hablar.

Alice levanta la cabeza y me mira fijamente en una mueca de arrepentimiento y dolor mezclados.

-A Rene, vi a Rene en casa de Charlie llorando vestida de negro y …abrazando a tu padre y luego de eso todo cambia a un lugar lleno de gente al aire libre, nublado y…vestidos de negro-sigue susurrando Alice con voz quebradiza.

-Un cementerio-susurro con una voz peor que la de ella , una voz afligida, una voz contenida de la que se que no aguantare mucho.

-Alice viste la lapida de la persona a la que enterraban- dijo Edward con voz lastimera mientras pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros a la vez que me abrazaba ya que no me había dado cuenta que estaba comenzando a temblar.

-Si, fue un vistazo rápido pero lo vi, la lapida pertenecía a Phil-susurro Alice.

_Rene_

Mi primer pensamiento fue dirigido para ella. Debía estar destrozada por la perdida. A pesar no haber compartido mucho tiempo con Phil, siempre me había caído bien, era alguien en que uno podía pasar el tiempo sin aburrirte además de que se preocupaba mucho por mi madre.

Se había notado que la quería mucho al igual que René a él ya que el parecer no se habían separado ni mi madre se había vuelto a casar, asi que ese matrimonio pudo prosperar por lo menos, pero ahora que René lo había perdido no se que sería de ella. Por la visión de Alice era obvio que tanto ella como el cuerpo de Phil estaban en Forks pero la pregunta era ¿Qué hacían allí?

¿Por qué no llevar a cabo el sepelio y el entierro en Jacksonville?

-Lo siento mucho Bella-me susurro Esme a la vez que agarraba mi mano fuerte y le daba un apretón. No pude hacer otra cosa que mirarla aun pérdida en mis pensamientos.

-Pero eso no es todo-dijo Alice haciendo que todos nosotros incluso yo le volviéramos a prestar atención.

-Alice dilo todo de una vez, ¿Quieres, enana?-dijo Emmet. Si algo lo caracterizaba a él era que no importa las circunstancias, el siempre podía aligerar el ambiente.

Alice solo lo miro feo por como la había llamado mientras volvía a hablar.

-Todo lo que les conté lo vi claramente, pero…durante la visión de Forks hay algo o alguien quien está allí que se ve borroso o no se deja ver-dijo Alice con la mirada perdida seguramente tratando de ver lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Borroso Alice?, ¿Cómo que borroso?-dijo Rosalie, hablando por primera vez desde que empezamos todo esto.

-No lo sé es….nuevo, nunca me había pasado, cuando Bella estaba con Jacob su futuro desaparecía inmediatamente, cuando estuvo embarazada de Nessie no lo pude ver o se me dificultaba y me daba una terrible migraña, luego siempre la pude ver perfectamente. Ahora esto, esta persona o lo que sea, no me deja verla, es como si se ocultara-finalizo en un suspiro mientras esperaba nuestras reacciones.

-¿Puede ser un vampiro?-pregunto Rosalie con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-No, lo hubiera visto antes, tampoco son los Vulturis, cuando tuve la visión estuve revisando su futuro y para ellos las cosas siguen como si nada, además aunque no lo pueda ver me da la sensación de que, quien sea, no es alguien sobrenatural-recapacito Alice.

-Un licántropo tampoco podría ser ya que no aparecen en tus visiones, además que no tendría sentido que este allí en ese momento-afirmo Edward aun abrazándome mi frotando mi brazo izquierdo ya que a pesar de no poder sentir frio yo lo estaba sintiendo recorrer toda mi espalda.

-Alice y crees que sea alguien malo o que quiera hacerle algún tipo de daño a las personas-pregunto Esme con preocupación en la voz.

-No, se eso estoy segura, quien quiera que sea solamente está al lado de Charlie permanentemente pero jamás intentando hacer algo malo, es más, yo urge en el futuro de Charlie aun más de lo que lo estaba haciendo y siempre lo veo también al lado de esa persona y lo miraba como con…cariño-termino Alice mirándome a mi únicamente.

-¿Cariño?-pregunte yo en voz baja. No sé cómo pero de repente había recuperado la voz y quería preguntar miles de cosas a la vez.

-Si es extraño, siempre está al lado de Charlie y lo que también es raro es que yo no lo había visto hasta… ahora-termino diciendo algo avergonzada.

-¿Nunca lo habías visto Alice?, ¿Ni siquiera cuando vigilabas el futuro de Charlie?-pregunte con ansiedad en mi voz. Alice bajo la cabeza, tímida, antes de hablarme.

-Lo que pasa Bella es que no había estado vigilando constantemente el futuro de Charlie o de tu madre, ya que sabía que si pasaba algo sumamente importante, la visión vendría a mi sin pedirlo, por eso no lo había visto antes- susurro tan bajo que si no hubiera sido un vampiro no la habría oído.

Admito que aquella confesión no me alegraba mucho. A Alice podía habérsele escapado algo y las consecuencias se las habría llevado Charlie ya que no se hubiera podido evitar. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, no le guardaba ningún rencor a Alice ya que sabía que no podía utilizarla a ella como un monitor de seguridad las 24 horas al día, ella también tenía derecho a sr libre y hacer lo que quisiera.

Me solté de Edward y camine hacia el sofá en el que ella estaba sentada y me agache a su altura, haciendo que me mirara.

-Hey, Alice no te culpo de esto, tú no eres una cámara de seguridad que funciona todo el día, eres una persona que tiene una vida y que merece "vivirla", así que no te preocupes porque yo no te culpo de nada- termine tomando su mano y apretándola como había hecho Esme conmigo.

Alice me devolvió el apretón y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es por eso que los hemos juntados todos aquí hoy, está claro que algo está pasando en Forks ahora y no es solo lo de esta persona que se oculta, sino también el motivo por el cual René está en Forks no en Jacksonville como cualquiera supondría-la voz firme y autoritaria de Carlisle me tomo por completo de sorpresa ya que en todo este tiempo no lo había escuchado hablar ni decir ninguna palabra.

-Entonces que es lo que sugieres Carlisle-pregunto Jasper, quien por primera vez también estaba hablando, ya que al parecer pudo sentir, no solo mi incertidumbre, sino la de todos.

-Cuando Alice tuvo la visión y me la conto supe que algo andaba mal en Forks, Bella es parte de la familia y su familia igual así que cualquier cosa que le esté ocurriendo también es asunto nuestro además sin contar que están pasando por un mal momento. Por todas estas razones he decidido que iremos a Forks por un tiempo, no como para establecernos sino que para ver nosotros mismo que es lo que está pasando y para tratar de ayudar a solucionarlo- termino de hablar a la vez que pasaba la mirada por las caras de todos nosotros para ver nuestras reacciones.

_Regresar a Forks_

Ese pensamiento me hacía sentir muchas cosas desde felicidad hasta miedo.

Felicidad porque podría volver al pueblo donde podía sentir como mi casa y también por poder volver a ver a las personas que tanto cariño les tenía guardado en mi corazón.

Miedo por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos ya que a pesar de que pasa habían pasado 20 años no era tiempo suficiente como para que las personas de allí nos olvidasen completamente. Además del miedo profundo mío del posible reencuentro con Charlie y con mi madre además de su posible asombro o rechazo.

Definitivamente este era un día en el que las emociones podían cambiar cada segundo y ser llevadas al límite tanto así que de ser humana ya me podría haber dado un infarto. Aunque el que peor se lo llevaba era Jasper ya que el pobre cargaba con las emociones de todos nosotros juntos.

-Pero, como se que yo no puedo obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieren, sugiero que votemos por qué es lo que quiere hacer cada uno- dijo Carlisle con una tranquilidad que solo él podría lograr.

-Yo voto que sí, quiero saber quién es el que se esconde de mi y no me deja verlo o verla-dijo Alice dando un brinco de su lugar que casi hace que me caiga.

-Yo también voto que si, a donde vaya Alice yo iré con ella- dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice , la cual le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa por sus palabras.

-Sinceramente la idea de volver a Forks no me atrae mucho ya que recién acabamos de llegar aquí, pero se trata de un asunto importante para la familia asi que supongo que también voto que si- dijo tranquilamente Rosalie para después darme una sonrisa en mi dirección.

A pesar de que Reneesme estaba lejos y ella era la razón por la que nuestra relación había mejorado, la misma no se vio perjudicada con su partida, al contrario, con la ausencia de mi hija buscamos temas en común y hablamos de nuestros gustos tanto en la vida humanos como ahora, a pesar de que ella no se acordara mucho de su antigua vida, lo que solidifico mucho mas nuestra amistad lo que casi nos llevaba a considerarnos hermanas.

-Yo voto claro si, quiero verle las caras a los chicos del instituto y ver como se pusieron de viejos y gordos o pelados-dijo muy entusiasmado Emmet, frotándose las manos con una mueca de travesura tan infantil en el ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rose.

-Emmet se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos ¿entiendes? DE-SA-PER-CI-BI-DOS- remarco enojada Rosalie dejando a Emmet con una cara de niño castigado.

-Yo voto que si, la pobre de René debe pasarla mal, así que si hay algo que podemos hacer para ayudarla yo no me opongo-dijo Esme tan cariñosa y bondadosa como siempre.

-Creo que es obvia mi respuesta al igual que la de Bella, a mi me preocupa mucho lo que podría estar rondando a Charlie, además de a René y la causa de su estadía en Forks, por lo que creo que es mejor prevenir y saber a que nos estamos enfrentando-dijo seguro de sí mismo Edward mientras caminaba mientras yo estaba y tomaba mi mano y me besaba la mejilla.

Pero de repente una idea cruzo mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasaría con Reneesme y Jake?-pregunte acordándome de mi hija y mi mejor amigo. Reneesme y Jacob eran parte de la familia así que también tenían derecho a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Además de que Reneesme adoraba a Charlie cuando se fue y estaba segura que se moriría por conocer a René.

-Creo que lo mejor sería no decirles nada por ahora, Reneesme está feliz donde está y contarle lo que está pasando solo la preocuparía y la obligaría a volver, además de que solo vamos a ver qué es lo que pasa y conseguir respuestas, no se trata de nada grave por lo que sugiero que lo mejor para ella es que no se entere todavía-me respondió Edward.

Tenía razón. Seguramente Reneesme se preocuparía mucho y volvería dejando sus estudios y lo que tanto la hacía feliz para venir aquí por algo que por ahí no era nada grave.

-Tiene razón amor, es mejor para nuestra hija que no se entere por ahora- respondí lo que la resto de mi familia luego de unos segundo de pensarlo también asintieron dando a conocer su consentimiento.

-Entonces está decidido, volvemos a Forks en busca de repuestas-confirmo Carlisle.

Solo esperaba que lo fuera lo que fuera que nos encontremos en Forks no sea tan grave y que podamos solucionarlo o arreglarlo por el bien de mis padres pero también, por mi propio bien y el de mi nueva familia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "Siempre que llovió, paro"

Un rayo de un hermoso color plateado resplandeciente ilumino el cielo nocturno. Fije mi vista en el cielo inmediatamente cerrando mis ojos mientras llenaba mis pulmones de mi aroma favorito: la lluvia. Nunca entendí porque a la mayoría de las personas les disgustaba tanto, ella afectaba a casi todo en lo absoluto: además de cosas tan simples como alimentar a toda planta, árbol, rio o cultivos, también favorecía a la disminución de contaminación en el aire, cabe destacar que era producida por las personas. Aunque también hay otras que les gusta tanto como a mi y que dicen que purifica tanto el cuerpo como el alma renovando energías o que aligera el aura de cada uno, deshaciéndose de todas las malas ondas que causa vivir en la sociedad. Okey, yo no era tan hippie ni pensaba en mi aura o mis energías pero de una cosa estaba segura y era que la lluvia siempre fue, es y será un catalizador y calmante para mi.

De pequeña siempre me gustaba dormir con la ventana abierta por las noches y cuando llovía me gustaba acercar mi cama a la ventana para dormir con el olor a tierra húmeda y agua. Simplemente me relajaba y me hacía sentir cómoda o reconfortada cuando quería estar sola como pasaba en estos últimos años.

Claro, no todo es color de rosa y lo que yo tanto apreciaba también podía traer innumerables desgracias: desbordes de ríos, mares o arroyos como también inundaciones en ciudades pequeñas o de mala infraestructura que en el peor de los casos podía traer la muerte.

O también podía causar la muerte de personas por culpa de las resbalosas carreteras o por imposibilitar la visión de un conductor en medio de la noche. Un mismo lugar, en tiempo justo y al segundo todo terminaba. Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía guiar mis pensamientos por ahí después de hoy.

Pero siempre se dice que siempre que llovió, paro o que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Me gusta mucho pensar así y es que todas las cosas tienen un lado bueno y un lado malo. Ser vegetariano te ayuda a mantenerte en forma y a comer sano, alargando mas los días de vida, aunque también implica sacrificios: nunca se esta completamente satisfecho y luego de un tiempo tu organismo ya no es el mismo y se debilita por la falta de hierro en el cuerpo. Los jugadores profesionales de cualquier deporte ganan millones al año, claro siempre corriendo el peligro de sufrir algún hueso roto o peor, ruptura de ligamentos. Los famosos también ganan millones y son reconocidos en todo el mundo, renunciando a la posibilidad de una vida privada o de poder comprar algo a una tienda sin diez guardaespaldas rodeándote. Los humanos somos los únicos animales capaces de razonar y gracias a ello creamos, a lo largo de los años, vacunas, analgésicos, medicinas o hasta la cura para enfermedades que hace cincuenta años no se podía imaginar, alargando las expectativas de vida, claro, todo muy lindo y prometedor hasta que vemos en las noticias como madres matan a sus propios hijos por cualquier razón o como padres prostituyen a sus hijas a cambio de dinero.

Si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que nada es completamente bueno y puro y está bien, solo hay que aprender a aceptarlo y no vivir en negación, aunque a veces sea duro y hasta imposible de superar, siempre que llovió, paro.

Me seque las gotas que me caían por los ojos y la boca aunque sabía que no me serviría de nada en medio de esta tormenta y menos teniendo todo el cuerpo y la ropa como si estuviera en una piscina. Mire el cielo oscurecido y cai en la cuenta de que se me había hecho tarde, muy tarde. Llene mis pulmones de aire y luego me enderecé de donde estaba agachada para saltar al suelo. Caída perfecta. Siempre me gusto mi agilidad, odio ser débil, y en estos casos siempre venía bien.

Corrí por el bosque por el camino que me sabía de memoria mejor que cada habitación de mi casa. A mis ojos los arboles y los arbustos pasaban a mi lado como estatuas inmóviles pegadas al piso, mientras que sus hojas, en vez de ser verdes, tenían la tonalidad y apariencia de los murciélagos a media noche boca abajo. Cualquiera se asustaría con semejante estampa a no ser que te hayas criado dentro de ella.

Seguí mi camino escuchando en mis oídos el repiqueteo enfurecido de mi corazón por la carrera, amaba aquello, me hacía sentir viva y fuerte capaz de hacer o superar cualquier cosa, y si le agregaba estar en mi elemento era lo mejor del mundo para mi, que gracias a Dios pasaba muy seguido. Ya les había dicho que amaba Forks?

Quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible ya que hoy había sido un día muy duro tanto para mi como para mi familia, en especial para mi mama. No me malinterpreten, yo también estaba algo triste por su perdida y a pesar de que con el no tuvimos la relación más cercana, el me había visto crecer y yo lo había hecho alrededor de el, por lo que en mayor o menor medida dolía igual.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre he vivido con papa, aunque siempre pasaba las vacaciones con mama y por lo tanto con él. Recuerdo que cuando era niña y mama no estaba por tal motivo, el se aseguraba de que estuviera bien o que no me faltara nada. Si tenía hambre el me cocinaba, si estaba aburrida él jugaba conmigo y si tenía sueño él se encargaba de llevarme a mi habitación, arroparme y darme las buenas noches. Todo fue muy lindo hasta el día en que tanto mi vida como mi ser cambio y ya no pude volver las cosas atrás.

Lo extrañaría, mucho. Siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón al igual que se que yo también tenía uno en el suyo. Sabía que para el yo era como ese hijo que nunca pudo tener y sé que vio en mi esa posibilidad de experimentar la paternidad aunque sea por un tiempo, me trataba como tal.

Tres pasos más y pude ver el jardín y la entrada de mi casa.

Iba a salir del último arbusto cuando la voz de mama se alzo sobre los truenos y las gotas al caer.

-Siento que no le he dado todo lo que yo podría haberle ofrecido- sollozo mama con el rostro entre sus manos.

Esa escena me dolió y más ahora que era la segunda vez en el día que la revivía, solo que ahora en vez de ser una mañana oscura era una noche cerrada sin luna.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿O acaso quieres que ella te vea rota y desolada, incapaz de siquiera regalarle una mirada, o de simplemente establecer una charla? Le estarías negando a su madre en estos tiempos que te necesita tanto, porque ella también sufre con todo esto, solo que lo hace en silencio y trata de no empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya están. No estoy diciendo que lo olvides, ni mucho menos que sonrías cada mañana, solo te pido que pienses en que no estás sola. Nos tienes a nosotros a tu lado- dijo papa mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro de mama.

Si supieran en lo que he tenido que pasar sola, dar un giro de 180° y estar obligada a guardarlo dentro de mi, estaría segura que no me tratarían como una niña. Amo a mis padres y sé que ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para mi, lástima que nadie puede interferir con el destino que ya está escrito desde que das el primer respiro.

-Crees que no lo sé, de verdad trato de hacerlo pero es que duele mucho… aquí- señalo mama su pecho- y siento que él me dio tanto y me quizo y apoyo en los tiempos más difíciles para mi- rompió en un sollozo mama, mientras de ahogaba con sus lagrimas.

-Ssshh… también yo lamento su perdida, realmente fue una gran hombre y muy comprensivo con ambos, a pesar de que era un tema muy delicado para el – termino susurrando papa- supongo que recién me doy cuenta de que fue casi como una amigo en todos estos años… y también supongo que fue para ti un honor haber amado a alguien que lo dio todo solo para verte feliz- dijo papa mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Si, debía admitirlo, Phill fue un gran hombre con un gran corazón que solo quería lo mejor para mama. Incluso si debía aceptar cosas que no le agradaban o tener que soportar momentos incómodos. Solo un hombre completamente enamorado podría llegar a superar todo eso.

-No sabes cuánto, antes de que… ella se marchara habíamos tenido una crisis por su problema. Le dije que a mi no me importaba y que eso no modificaba nada en nosotros, que podíamos ser felices juntos sin importar nada, pero parece que él pudo ver a través de mi perspectiva pesar de querer ser feliz a mi lado y luego ella…-hipo mama, algo más calmada sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

No me gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema y parecía que ellos tampoco. Solo me habían dicho que hubo otra antes que yo y que paso lo mismo pero a la inversa, y claro lo mío fue planeado. Que fue muy unida a mama hasta los 17 años cuando fue a vivir con papa para pasar tiempo con el, aunque cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente puede interpretar que , por aquella fecha, ella hubiera querido darle un poco de espacio.

Y termino dándole todo el espacio del mundo.

Sé que se enamoro, que sufrió, mucho, casi hasta ser un cadáver andante pero que luego se supo reponer y que finalmente, como moño del pastel, se termino casando para luego irse a su luna de miel y al volver aislarse de todos y de todo. Un día simplemente se fue para no volver. Sin mirar atrás y pensar en todo el daño que se decisión causaría.

Por otro lado, debería darle las gracias ya que gracias a eso hoy estoy aquí, aunque a veces también la odio por la misma razón.

No tenemos fotos en casa y lo curioso es que, así como no sé cómo lucia ella, tampoco sabía su nombre, nada, y creo que es lo mejor tanto para ellos como para mi.

-Si, que no se te olvide que también me dolió, era también mi hija, con la que aprendí a ser padre y con la que tengo unos hermosos recuerdos-suspiro papa- y luego llego nuestra bendición y ese dolor que creí que lo tendría hasta el último día, con ella, se fue mejorando poco a poco. Ahora solo siento algo de tristeza y también añoranza por volverla a ver una vez más-dictamino papa.

-También me ocurrió lo mismo a mi, me sentí sola y abandonada, creyendo que algo dentro de mi había muerto y luego vino Phill con esa loca idea y de repente todo cambio- mama todavía derramaba lagrimas silenciosas- fue el mejor regalo que me pudo haber hecho junto con nuestro matrimonio, me devolvió la posibilidad de ser feliz otra vez- termino con una voz que casi no la podía distinguir.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pero si hay algo que debes tener en claro es que siempre tendrás dos hijas, no lo una pase lo que pase- aseguro papa.

Mama levanto la cabeza de inmediato y enfoco su mirada brillosa en los ojos de papa.

-Crees que no lo sé, que no siento la falta de mi primera hija, pero Charlie yo también me case y seguí con mi vida adelante y aun así siempre me preocupe en llamarla, en saber como estaba, en no dejar ni una semana sin saber noticias suyas, yo no la aleje ,ella me alejo a mi- dijo mama con voz segura- al principio creí que era solo una etapa pasajera, que pasaría con el tiempo y que como era muy joven para enfrentar el matrimonio, tal vez todo la agobiara. Pero durante el primer año luego de la boda apenas me escribía, luego solo recibía sus correos o llamadas para cumpleaños y fiestas, hasta que un día solo dejo de hacerlo, ni una solo foto de ella, saber lo que me cuesta no saber cómo luce mi hija después de 20 años- volvió a sollozar mama. Maldición, siempre que ocurría esto lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas- ni siquiera sé si está viva, si sigue casada o no, si esta en este continente, si soy abuela, no sé nada de ella y me duele saber que no le importo y que prácticamente me olvido- termino segura mama aunque con voz algo quebradiza.

-Mírame bien Renne-papa levanto su cara con una mano- nuestra hija abra tenido sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, por Dios Renne, prácticamente la criaste tu y sabes cómo era ella masque nadie, eran muy unidas. Si, no lo voy a negar, su abandono duele demasiado, pero cada vez que pienso en eso se me viene a la cabeza que ella estaba bien y feliz la última vez que la vi. Simplemente eso aligera un poco mi pena, saber que ella es feliz-trato de hacerle entender.

Mama suspiro fuertemente pero no dijo nada mas, solo abrazo a papa quien sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo y se pararon de donde estaban sentados. Yo seguía en mi posición oculta en la oscuridad sin que se percataran de mi presencia, aunque debo admitir que mi ropa era un gran camuflaje.

-Bueno, fue un día muy duro para todos y debes estar muy casada con todas estas emociones a flor de piel, además estoy deseando sacarme este atuendo- dijo papa sacándose el saco negro de su traje- además está haciendo mucho frio aquí afuera y estoy seguro que Sue debe estar preparando una cena caliente para evitar enfermarnos- termino con una leve sonrisa que acentuó sus arrugas en sus ojos, mejillas y boca.

-Debo agradecerle de nuevo por recibirme así como así sin oponerse en lo absoluto y tratándome tan bien, se nota que se aprecian mucho el uno al otro, me alegra que tu también hayas encontrado la felicidad después de todo- mama también sonrió levemente al final haciendo notar también los signos de su edad.

-Sí, ella fue una gran ayuda en todo este tiempo y la quiero mucho, y por lo otro no tienes ni que pensar en eso, ella ya paso por lo mismo que tu estas pasando ahora, así que ella más que nadie te entiende, ahora vamos que deben estar todos en la cocina esperándonos- ayudo papa a mama a ingresar a casa.

Como ya dije fue un día difícil, muy difícil para todos.

Salí rápido de mi escondite para trepar el árbol de al lado de mi ventana para subir a mi habitación sin ser detectada cuando lo sentí. Por todo el cuerpo.

Una sensación que erizaba todo mi cuerpo y que me dejo congelada en mi lugar al lado del árbol, que se sacudió con fuerza debido al viento.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso en alerta y es que ya había tenido esta sensación durante todo el día, solo que esta fue tan fuerte que no pude evitar detenerme. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Alguien estaba intentando verme o ver que estaba pasando en mi entorno familiar, lo sentía ya que mi conexión con cada uno de ellos era tan fuerte que si a ellos les pasaba era como si me estuviera pasándome a mi.

Fue mi decisión protegerlos a cada uno de ellos de las cosas que ni siquiera sabían que ocurrían en su entorno, las veces que tuve que intervenir por su seguridad, todo sea para que pudieran tener una vida tranquila, algo que yo nunca podre tener.

No serviría de nada quejarme y maldecir al mundo y mi suerte ya que eso no cambiaria el pasado, aunque a veces era imposible tener todo guardado y simplemente explotaba…para luego volver a ser como antes. Era bueno y me hacía sentir un poco mejor y no con tanta carga.

Por otro lado, saber que su seguridad dependía de mi me hacía sentir mas tranquila. Estaba dispuesta a luchar contra quien sea para defender a mi familia, hasta mi último aliento. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que era por ellos, y lo hice. Pero por sobre todo estaba dispuesta a morir por cada uno de ellos una y otra vez.

Me dejaba tranquila saber que cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a alguien apreciado, primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi.

Por eso siempre en estos casos cuando sentía que vigilaban a mi familia, siempre que lo sentía, debía actuar inmediatamente.

Pero este ataque no era para alguno de ellos. Era un ataque directo hacia mi persona. Era un estremecimiento. Frio. Y al parecer no era tanto físico sino también mental.

Frio.

Levante mi cabeza lentamente, mirando un punto fijo al frente mío. Abrí mi mente para ubicar a lo que sea que estaba tratando de sobrepasar por sobre mi protección y poder identificarlo mejor.

Frio. El frio me lleno por completo el cuerpo al sentir quien trataba de "verme".

Definitivamente era algo serio, era algo muy fuerte lo que significaba que, sea quien sea estaba decidido, y al parecer ya no podía volver atrás para continuar oculta por lo que de nada serviría seguir con la película que invente para estos casos. Pues bien , si querían la verdad, no lo tendrían fácil.

-Veo que me has detectado y veo que tratas de saber más de mi, pero se también quien eres y solo te dijo que no te acerques a este territorio, sea lo que sea que estés buscando aquí, porque no lo tienes permitido tu y quien sea quien te acompañe. En caso de que no lo hagas créeme que te vas a arrepentir en lo más profundo de tu ser…

Frio

…vampiro- termine de decir con advertencia en mi voz.

No debía ser tan distraída aunque en un día como hoy era casi imposible, no pensar correctamente me hacia flaquear un poco. Y ahora alguien sabia de mi existencia.

Genial, lo que faltaba a la ecuación.

Cerré mi mente y termine la conexión de inmediato. El frio se fue de todo mi cuerpo al igual que aquella sensación.

Ya no estaba de humor.

Mire mi ventana y salte hacia ella, sintiendo rápidamente el calor del interior de mi habitación. Me cambien toda la ropa a otra seca en menos de un segundo.

-¡Hija, la cena esta lista, baja ahora!-grito papa desde las escaleras.

Puse mi ropa en el canasto del baño e inevitablemente me vi en el espejo.

El reflejo de mi condena.

Todo sea para ponerlos a salvo a todos. Era mi deber detenerlos.

Alguien comenzó esto y debía pararlo, sin importar quien fuera, ya que el equilibrio debía mantenerse así, en equilibrio, sin mezclarse nada, cada quien en su mundo y sin interferir. Tal como siempre debió ser.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir el rojo carmín en ellos había desaparecido.

-¡Voy papa!

**Hola a todos! Sé que tarde mucho…demasiado, bastante, una eternidad en actualizar y también se que hasta ahora la historia no avanzo mucho en todo este tiempo.**

**La primera razón fue que cuando cree mi cuenta y subí el primer capítulo, después olvide mi contraseña y recién después de un año y medio la puede recuperar y subí dos capítulos más.**

**La segunda razón es que luego de que subí los capítulos, el colegio me lleno el tiempo, la vida y la cabeza y no pude tener tiempo libre en todo este año.**

**La buena noticia: TERMINE LAS CLASES Y NO DEBO NADA. Así que estas vacaciones me voy a dedicar por completo a la historia. Además de que me gustaría empezar otra historia nueva que anda rondando por mi cabeza.**

**A partir de ahora tratare de actualizar cada semana sin falta y espero que la historia de verdad les guste, aunque esto recién está empezando.**

**Besos a todos los que se molestan en leer mis locuras(lo cual me alegra mucho), y los veo la semana que viene.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorpresas y dolor

Capitulo 5

-Voy a matar a Emmet-siseo Alice mirando al susodicho.

-Alice, tu sabes más que yo de que con toda la emoción del viaje agregado a todas las ordenes que le diste a cada uno era de esperarse que a él se le iba a olvidar algo, es Emmet- respondí serenamente tratando de defenderlo.

-Oh vamos Bella, eran solo maletas que tenían que ser registradas en el vuelo de nuestro avión y listo- dijo alzando los brazos dramáticamente.

-Pero no nos ayudo mucho el que llegáramos retrasados por tu tema de mis pocas maletas-volví a responder esta vez con un poco de burla.

Estábamos dentro del avión que nos llevaría desde Alaska hasta Seattle para después tomas otra avioneta desde allí hasta Portland. Claro, era fácil decir que solo preparamos todas nuestras cosas, llegamos al aeropuerto, abordamos el avión y listo. Claro, si fuéramos una familia normal podría llegar a ser; en cambio a nosotros en cada paso de la lista se nos presento una dificultad, dejando a Alice un poco mas enojada y gruñona de lo normal empezando desde el equipaje.

_Estaba en mi habitación con Edward luego de la declaración de Carlisle ya que cuando se dio por terminada la charla cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación para empacar lo que cada uno llevaría mientras Carlisle hablaba por teléfono para conseguir los pasajes._

_-Bella-me susurro Edward en el oído ya que me encontraba de espaldas a él, causándome escalofríos en toda la columna, provocándome un pequeño temblor que supe disimular un poco. Solo un poco._

_-Si , dime- le pregunte tratando de controlarme. No teníamos mucho tiempo y Alice nos mataría lenta y dolorosamente si cuando ella terminara nosotros no estuviéramos listos. Aunque por otro lado Alice es Alice, y cuanto a ropa se refiere en cualquier situación es capaz de tardar días. Mmm…_

_-¿Estás segura que quieres volver a Forks?, sabes que nosotros podríamos quedarnos mientras ellos van, no somos necesarios todos nosotros-respondió abrazándome por la cintura y entablando su dulce mirada con la mía, observando así cada emoción que se transmitía a través de mis ojos ._

_-Edward, es Charlie, es Renne, es Forks, no puedes pedirme que me quede aquí tranquila mientras que algo pasa allí, mientras que una parte de mi familia sufre. No es solo el duelo por la muerte de Phill sino que hay algo que no está bien en Forks y que los está afectando a ellos. No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que ellos pueden correr peligro- le susurre sumergiéndome en su mar dorado, tratando de hacerle ver mi profunda necesidad de estar con ellos._

_-Está bien, solo no quería que hicieras algo que no querías o de que no estuvieras lista- respondió sobre mis labios y con una mirada tierna._

_-Cuando se trata de mi familia nunca seré obligada o no me sentiré lista Edward-le respondí igual que el._

_Finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron para dar comienzo a un beso cargado de amor, ternura, confianza, apoyo y un poco de miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido. Miedo a no saber a lo que nos enfrentaremos una vez allí. Sus manos que antes estaban en mi cintura ahora estaban en mis caderas atrayéndome más a el mientras que las mías estaban en su desordenado cabello dándole pequeños tirones que provocaron pequeños gruñidos en su pecho._

_-Bella- susurro Edward entre besos empujándome al centro de la habitación hacia la cama._

_De repente se escucharon fuertes golpes en nuestra puerta y ambos paramos el beso girando la cabeza hacia su dirección para luego escuchar la voz de Emmet._

_-Ey Alice dice que se dejen de comer el uno al otro y que terminen de empacar porque sino nos perderemos el vuelo, además ya tendrán tiempo para eso y si quieren después de subir al avión son libres de hacer lo que se les plazca dentro de el con tal de que estén a bordo, así que apúrense-dijo para luego irse tan rápido como vino._

_Edward me dio un último beso y luego mordió el mi lóbulo para después alejarse con una sonrisa torcida._

_-Después -respondió._

_Terminamos rápidamente de hacer las maletas, solo se necesitaban un par de cosas ya que solo era un viaje de comprobación, así que cuando terminamos bajamos nuestras maletas a la sala de estar donde ya se encontraban Esme y Carlisle esperándonos._

_-¿Somos los únicos que terminaron?-les pregunte._

_-Sí, pero Jasper a estado subiendo y bajando con las maletas de Alice, aunque ella todavía no baja-respondió Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Ya estoy lista-canturreo la susodicha que bajaba con dos maletas en sus manos mientras que Jasper iba detrás de ella con dos más._

_Sip, ya lo sabía, cuando se trata de Alice más ropa es igual a horas y horas en las tiendas y con pilas y pilas de bolsas. En este paso sería pilas y pilas de maletas._

_-Alice, cariño, ¿Estás segura necesitar tantas cosas?- le pregunto Esme con mirada asombrada. Uno creería que con los años uno se terminaría acostumbrando a esto. Pues déjenme decirle que no, para nada._

_-Claro Esme, aquí solo llevo lo esencial ya que no nos mudaremos-respondió tranquila._

_-Pero Alice son muchas maletas, no estoy segura pero debe haber un número limitado de maletas por persona, y no creo que sea el numero de las maletas que llevas ahora-le respondí todavía un poco impactada._

_-Bella no entiendes, para empezar nos vamos por tiempo indefinido, INDEFINIDO, podrían ser días como semanas o meses por lo que la cantidad de ropa es necesaria. Segundo, siempre no importa que, hay que estar listos para cualquier situación ya sea una fiesta, o un simple paseo, además de que debemos investigar en secreto la ropa es esencial para camuflarte por lo que la cantidad de ropa es necesaria. Y tercero no voy a mantener guardadas mis maletas Luis Voitton, sería un pecada, además para eso sirven por lo que la cantidad de ropa SIEMPRE es necesaria._

_¿Meses?_

_¿Fiestas?_

_¿Luis que?_

_¿Qué?_

_-Alice ,¿ De verdad crees que iremos a una fiesta en Fork?-pregunto Edward incrédulo como yo._

_-¡BELLA!, se puede saber donde están el resto de tus maletas-dijo Alice mirando horrorizada mi única maleta ignorando la pregunta de Edward._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?, todo lo que necesito entro en esta maleta, no necesito nada mas- respondí sin darle importancia._

_-Bella, por dios, ni siquiera mis zapatos entraron en una insignificante maleta-me enfrento Alice cruzándose de brazos- no voy a permitir que mi cuñada lleve UNA INSIGNIFICANTE Y TRISTE MALETA, sube ahora y empaca de verdad._

_-Alice, deja de exagerar las cosas, además ya no hay tiempo y solo nos falta que bajen Rose y Emmet para irnos Inmediatamente-me defendió Edward abrazandome- además llevas equipaje como para diez personas._

_Alice solo le saco la lengua a su hermano y golpeo la suela de su zapato contra el piso como una niña de cinco años que hace su rabieta._

_-Familia ya estamos listos, ¡VAMOS QUE FORKS NOS ESPERA!- dijo Emmet que bajaba de las escaleras, o la pila de maletas que ocultaba desde sus brazos hasta su rostro, detrás de Rose que llevaba dos maletas en cada mano._

-Es una vergüenza que llevaras solo una maleta Bella, entiéndelo, pero a pesar de tu terquedad todo es culpa de Emmet-dijo Alice devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Solo estas enojada con el por tus maletas-le respondí mirándola y tratando de controlar mi risa.

A Alice solo se le oscureció la mirada.

_Se necesitaron todos los autos para llevar todas las maletas de Alice y Rose, por lo que el Volvo estaba cargado del triple de maletas de las nuestras. Tanto como el Jeep, el Mercedes y el Porsche que también iban repletos hasta el techo._

_Si hubiera sido humana, estaría muy incómoda con tres maletas en la espalda ,una a mi costado y otra tocándome la cabeza. _

_-Estas nerviosa-aseguro Edward tomándome la mano sobre la palanca de cambios._

_-Creo que sería extraño si no lo estuviera ¿no?-le respondí dándole un ligero apretón._

_-Cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y besando mi mano con ternura._

_Suspire un poco antes de hablar, sabía que si le decía que no era importante el no me creería, me conocía mejor que yo misma, por o que solo me rendí._

_-Ya pasaron casi dos décadas Edward, soy consciente de eso y de que nada es igual a como lo deje antes, pero me aterra lo diferente que se haya vuelto en nuestra ausencia tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar como estaría nuestro prado desde la última vez que lo visitamos?-termine en un susurro recordando el momento._

_Habíamos cumplido nuestros primeros diez años de casados y Edward me había secuestrado la noche previa. Por lo tanto, con una venda en los ojos me llevo hasta nuestro prado para mi sorpresa decorado con pétalos de rosas en todo el suelo y con unos en tonos blanco y rosa que formaban un corazón en el centro. Esa noche comimos pastel, aunque solo fue un pedazo, y bailamos un recopilado de Debussy por horas y horas para terminar luego entre besos y caricias haciendo el amor hasta horas después del amanecer. Esa fue una de la más hermosa, perfecta y romántica velada que ambos tuvimos juntos a las que les siguieron mas y mas._

_Fue una tentación muy grande el tener que volver a casa sin ver a nadie de mi otra familia pero al final saber que se encontraban bien y que no me necesitaban me hizo tener las fuerzas para seguir sin mirar atrás._

_-Se que fue muy difícil pero también fue una de mis favoritas-me dijo Edward. Con el pasar de los años cada vez se me hacía más fácil abrir mi escudo para que el pudiera entrar en mi mente; tanto que había veces en las que lo hacia inconscientemente, como ahora y es que no me importaba porque se trataba de Edward, jamás me sentiría incomoda con él y mucho menos necesitaba la privacidad que otros siempre le pedían._

_-Respondiendo a tu pregunta el prado seguro que seguirá siendo tan hermoso como antes, según tengo entendido no hubo incendios o deforestaciones en la zona. No hay de qué preocuparse amor, en serio. En cuanto a lo emocional….¿ A qué te refieres exactamente?-continuo._

_Si, sabía que Charlie al final pudo entenderlo todo y la importancia de mi huida por mi bien y el de la familia, pero eso no podía quitar que su esperanza de volverme a ver año tras año se haya destrozado al nunca convertirse en realidad. Eso debería tener una consecuencia._

_Y ni pensar en Renne, a quien solo le escribí una carta diciéndole que me mudaba de Forks a otra pueblo donde no había forma de comunicarse y que le escribiría en un tiempo. Tiempo que jamás paso. Yo, la única hija que tuvo y que cuido y crio, la dejaba abandonada sin siquiera decirle adiós._

_-¿Crees que estén enojados conmigo después de no verlos por tanto tiempo?-respondí con otra pregunta. Ese era mi gran miedo. Su odio. Encontrarme con que no podían perdonar tantos años de abandono y ya no me quisieran ver de nuevo. Como yo a ellos. Seria Justo._

_-Bella, yo he conocido y visto en la mente de Charlie y de Renne y te puedo asegurar que ni cometiendo el peor de los crímenes llegarían a odiarte o a ignorarte. Son tu familia amor y ellos te aman mucho. Solo querían que fueras feliz y al verte siéndolo para ellos era suficiente-me trato de tranquilizar._

_Suspire una última vez pero fue un suspiro de resignación._

_-Bueno enojados o no, ya no se puede hacer nada. Además de que este viaje es solo para ver qué problema hay con las visiones de Alice, no para verlos de nuevo-respondí lo más serena posible._

_Edward iba a hablar pero en ese momento estábamos en la puerta del aeropuerto, que por cierto, estaba muy lleno. Estacionamos momentáneamente ya que solo íbamos a bajar las maletas y luego llevarían sus autos a una plataforma de embarque con el mismo destino que le nuestro._

_Bajamos las maletas lo más rápido que la velocidad humana nos permitía para llevarlas en los carritos, solo faltaba que se llevaran los autos a la plataforma de embarque._

_Alice debía ser la que llevara su auto porque según ella cualquier otro no sabría como dejarlo bien acomodado para que no sufriera ningún golpe o percance, por lo que eso dejaba a Jasper a cargo de sus cosas sino hubiera sido que era el el que se debía encargar de los papeles de los autos al otro lado del aeropuerto, mientras que Rose dejaba el Jeep con el propósito de evitar más retrasos en caso de que a Emmet se le ocurriera jugar carreras clandestinas en la pista de aterrizaje, Edward era el que llevaría su Volvo como siempre en los viajes, yo no tenía ningún problema en si debía llevar nuestras cosas y hacer el papeleo o si debía llevar el auto, la verdad no le veía la diferencia y por lo tanto no sabía porque siempre era una discusión, la única que me entendía en ese punto era Esme que, al igual que yo, a veces hacia una cosa o la otra ,cosa que esta vez también le toco llevar las maletas. _

_Obviamente nadie se espero la monumental discusión que se formaría por eso._

_-Emmet no puedes llevar mis maletas, entiéndelo, con lo despistado que eres puede que se te pierda alguna y no te des cuenta. No, de ninguna manera lo permitiré-Respondió Alice furiosa luego de quince minutos de discusión._

_-Alice, enana, piénsalo un poco, que pensara la gente al ver a alguien tan pequeño como tu arrastrando un carro con maletas que triplica su tamaño y peso como si nada. Está bien que las personas no sean brillantes pero estoy seguro de que se darán cuenta que algo no encajaría en la situación-dijo completamente convencido y de paso dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta._

_Debo admitir que hasta yo estaba sorprendida de la actitud seria y madura de Emmet con toda la situación y con ese pensamiento todos le dimos la razón, para disgusto y rabieta de Alice._

_Claro situación que solo duro hasta que abordamos el avión ya que Alice solo tuvo la visión segundos después de pasar por la sala de abordaje donde ya no podía volver atrás._

_Al parecer dejar que Emmet se encargara de las maletas de Alice no era un problema, sino dejarlo encargado de las maletas de Alice y Rosalie. Como Alice iba a dejar su auto en la plataforma y Rose también eso lo dejo a cargo de las maletas de ambas chicas ya que Jasper estaba ocupado con los trámites de los autos y luego con el de nosotros. Además que tanto Esme como yo ya teníamos nuestras cosas y como había dicho Emmet, el que cargáramos mas cosas que nuestro peso sin mostrar esfuerzo seria sospechoso._

_Pero era divertido verlo arrastrando un carrito del tamaño de la torre Eiffel para luego correr por el otro igual o más grande._

_Nadie considero que Emmet era Emmet y que aquel método no funcionaria y si funcionaba lo haría por poco tiempo…..lo cual fue el caso._

_A Emmet también le divertía jugar a hacer carreras con los carritos, empujándolas lo más lejos (humanamente posible) que podía, concentrado en eso, solo en eso._

_A la hora de registrar las maletas Emmet puso todas las maletas en la cinta transportadora, de un solo carrito._

_Esme y yo ya habíamos registrado las nuestras y ya estábamos en la sala de embarque mientras que Emmet era el ultimo por lo que no le pudimos decir que atrás suyo tenia al "carrito perdedor", el cual coincidía con el de Alice, por lo que al registrar las maletas de Rose y de el se fue con nosotras a esperar a los chicos y al preguntarle por las maletas el solo dijo._

_-No hubo ningún problema, solo que pensé que de verdad eran demasiadas y pensé que nunca se acabarían._

_Eso nos hizo pensar que de verdad había registrado todas cuando la realidad era que al tener tantas maletas de Rose él había creído que por la cantidad equivalía a las cosas de ambas._

_Error._

_GRAN error._

_Todo el ajetreo nos había tomado tiempo y con un mensaje de Edward diciendo que vayamos subiendo al avión debido a que Alice había tenido una visión de que si los esperábamos, íbamos a tardar mucho ya que se tenía que sellar el pasaje y demás de cada uno de nosotros, por lo cual abordamos todos nosotros para esperarlos ya en el asiento del avión._

_Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos cuando desde mi lugar en el avión y junto con mi gran audición escuche un grito que haría temblar hasta Hitler._

_-¡EMMET CULLEN ESTAS MUERTO!-_

-Me vengare, lo juro que lo hare, va a lamentar tomar mis cosas como un juego-dijo Alice con mirada turbia.

-Alice ya tranquilízate, ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada, ya le dijiste a la azafata antes del despeje y ya te dijeron que cuando aterricemos nos informaran sobre ello. Además ya tuviste una visión de que llegaran con 4 horas de retardo en otro avión, no has perdido nada- respondió Edward a mi lado ya que mis intentos de calmarla eran un fracaso.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver en esto, aquí estuvo en juego Mi ropa, Mis zapatos, Mis accesorios, Mis bolsos, Mi maquillaje, en fin estuve en peligro YO y con Alice Cullen nadie se mete y sé que me estas escuchando Emmet así que estas advertido-termino resuelta.

-Alice se que estas enojada pero ni Jasper esta tan enojado, es mas ni siquiera se molesto-trate una vez mas de calmar las aguas.

-Jazz sabe que conmigo tiene suficiente y que MIS cosas son MUY importantes y valiosas, por lo tanto no tiene razón para enojarse-termino para luego acostarse en su asiento.

Yo solo suspire y Edward me abrió un brazo para acostarme en su pecho, invitación que al segundo acepte.

.

.

.

Después del vuelo, de esperar las maletas de Alice, de que llegaran las susodichas, de una pelea para que nadie tocara SUS maletas, de abordar la avioneta a Portland, de llegar a Portland, de volver a tener una discusión por las maletas de Alice y finalmente de alquilar tres Jeeps para transportarnos ya que los autos llegarían en unos días, al fin estábamos de camino a Forks.

En un Jeep iban Carlisle y Esme junto con las maletas de Rosalie, ya que en otro iban Alice, Jasper y Rose ya que ella también se había enojado con Emmet por no tratar con seriedad las pertenencias imprescindibles de una mujer, lo que se gano un puchero de Emmet que fue respondido con que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Resultado: Emmet con Edward y yo y ellos con las maletas de Alice, mientas que las demás iban con nosotros que ni siquiera llegaban a la mitad de la carga de los otros.

Un cambio justo.

O eso creía.

-Pero no fue mi culpa, para cualquier persona seria complicado registrar 20 maletas, no es mi culpa que ambas sean tan perfeccionistas en sus cosas, además yo solo quería divertirme y ellas se tardaron mucho, si se hubieran apurado tal vez esto no hubiera pasado-dijo Emmet por centésima vez.

De verdad centésima vez

-Emmet, en los 45 minutos que llevamos de viaje no has parado de decir lo mismo y créeme que ya te habían escuchado las primeras 5-dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa, cansado de la misma mantra.

-Pero es la verdad, no es mi cul…-

-Emmet en serio ya te escuchamos, y déjame decirte que lo correcto hubiera sido no jugar en el aeropuerto y menos con unas maletas que no son tuyas-dije también cansada.

-Bells apóyame en esto, antes eran más divertida pero con estos años al lado de mi hermano el gruñón y frígido te estás volviendo más aburrida, apuesto a que es eso, sabes Bells que al no tener quien satisfaga tus necesidades trae consecuencias y tu ya demuestras síntomas- termino alzando las cejas insinuante.

-¡Callate Emmet!, que ella tiene quien a alguien la satisface todas las noches sin falta- termino Edward gritando y explotando no sé si cansado de escucharlo hablar o por meterse con su hombría.

Creo que fue una mezcla de ambos.

-Bueno bueno Eddie, tampoco era para que saltes a atacar, además ya sé que no eres tan frígido si resultaste después de tu luna de miel con semejante sorpresa y según Carlisle por las fechas fue a la primera, dime Bells que se sintió estar con un reprimido de un siglo, solo estoy sorprendido de que te haya roto.

DIOS, GRACIAS QUE YA NO SOY HUMANA.

Estoy segura que de ser así estaría con la cara tan caliente que competiría con el sol.

-Emmet , cállate de una vez que ya estamos llegando-respondió Edward con los dedos sobre el tabique de su nariz.

¿Estaba resoplando?

Pero me distrajo el letrero algo maltratado que decía Bienvenidos a Forks y su población actual.

Era extraño saber que la primera vez que la vi pensaba en pasar una pequeña temporada con mi padre para dejar a mi mama libre para que disfrutara de su matrimonio.

Cosa que nunca paso y esa temporada se transformo en años, años donde conocí lo que era enamorarse tanto que dolía pero donde también conocí el dolor , el sufrimiento y la angustia de no saber si volverás a abrir los ojos o peor para mi, mi todos mis seres queridos seguirán ahí cuando despierte.

Siempre que veía ese letrero tenía una sensación distinta, la primera vez tenia curiosidad y resignación por la nueva ciudad y a la vez saber que seguiría siendo la rara y apartada, calma y paz cuando volví luego de visitar a Renne o más bien despedirme de ella sabiendo que tal vez no la volvería a ver, miedo al no saber qué sucedería con mi bebe al volver de la luna de miel con Edward, pero ahora sentía intriga y a la vez preocupación.

Intriga al no saber qué era lo que pasaba para evitar que hasta Alice la viera con claridad. De que tan poderoso era para hacer tal cosa y si lo que buscaba era algo bueno o malo.

Preocupación al saber que sea lo sea estaba cerca de Charlie y Renne , quienes estaban desprotegidos y vulnerables ante el luto, cerca de los lobos a quienes no veía desde que dejamos Forks para seguridad de los lobos y de los Cullen.

Por eso no estábamos aquí. En busca de respuestas.

Pero al parecer estaba divagando demasiado por lo que a lo demás respecta todo paso rápido y me toma por sorpresa.

Éramos una caravana quien lo liberalizaba Carlisle, seguido por Jasper y nosotros separados por unos cuantos metros de distancia. Distancia que no me impidió ver lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Lo primero que sucedió fue el grito ahogado de Alice y luego a Jasper preguntándole que sucedía pero viéndose interrumpido por un grito en toda regla de Alice quien al parecer tenía visión.

-¿Qué demonios Alice?- dijo Edward quien al parecer estaba leyendo la mente de Alice que al parecer no era nada bueno por su ceño fruncido y su cara de preocupación.

Desde mi lugar pude ver a través del espacio que las maletas dejaban y escuchar como Alice se movía en su asiento.

-¡Alice deja de moverte!, ¿A quién buscas?-gritaba Rosalie desesperada al ver los movimientos desesperados de ella. Un escalofrio me recorrió la columna y presentí que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

\- Edward, ¿Qué…-pero fui interrumpida por otros gritos.

Unos gritos que jamás en mi vida imagine que escucharía.

Unos gritos que causaron que se me erizara la piel.

Los gritos de Esme y Carlisle.

En ese instante a Edward se le desfiguro la cara y me miro horrorizado y cuando enfoque la mirada en el supe que la mía decía lo mismo.

Miedo.

Pero no pudimos preocuparnos mucho el uno por el otro porque sabíamos que ambos al igual que todos, estábamos en peligro. Al segundo siguiente escuchamos un choque y al mirar al frente miramos sin poder creer como el Jeep en el que iban Carlisle y Esme luego del choque derrapaba hacia un costado pero sin avanzar ni un centímetro más.

Pero no pudimos asimilar nada y ni siquiera hablar porque al instante escuchamos los gritos del Jeep de adelante nuestro.

Gritos de Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

-¡Rose!, ¡¿Qué le pas…- pero el grito desgarrado Emmet fue interrumpido para ver como nosotros en primer plano como el Jeep chocaba contra algo que no veíamos o que era invisible para luego ser elevado del suelo para luego caer al revés hacia la derecha como el Jeep anterior y sin siquiera avanzar un centímetro.

Y nadie pudo hablar o pensar nada más ya que al instante un dolor que llego de la nada se instalo en mi cabeza. Un dolor que se sentía como si alguien hubiera agarrado un cuchillo y lo estuviera enterrando en mi cabeza para luego deslizarlo de Este a Oeste sobre mi sien.

Era un dolor desgarrador, uno que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida, casi era igual que cuando Edward había deslizado el bisturí sobre mi vientre cuando se lo había pedido al saber que mi bebe se estaba muriendo.

Y grite, grite como aquella vez.

De fondo escuchaba los gritos de Edward que me preocupo y me dolió al mismo tiempo, porque su sufrimiento era mi sufrimiento a pesar de que no podía verlo ya que ante el dolor instantáneamente había cerrado los ojos.

Y más al fondo, casi como un murmullo escuche los gritos de Emmet, pero no le preste mucha atención porque en ese instante sentí el impacto de chocar contra algo duro y firme como una roca enorme para luego sentir como daba vueltas en el aire y luego caer de cabeza al instante.

Otro impacto de cabeza y luego solo escuchaba los gritos de dolor de todos y de cada uno de mi familia y del amor de mi vida que se clavaban como puñales en mi pecho.

Y luego también escuche mis propios gritos que se confundían entre los otros 7.

**Holaaaaaa… se que dije que intentaría actualizar cada semana pero resulta que cuando iba por la mitad del capítulo mi computadora murió, murió de verdad. No sé qué paso solo la quise prender y ya no prendió, y luego estuve ocupada con las fiestas así que diciembre se fue volando y los primeros días de enero me fui de viaje por vacaciones asi que apenas regrese y arranque todos desde cero.**

**Cero**

**Así que me tomo tiempo pero también creo que me sirvió y creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como recompensa por esperar tanto y con este final…..bueno muy pronto durante la semana subiré otro capitulo ahora si o sino les dejare un adelante pero tratare de seguir con la historia todas las semanas porque además de esperar tanto ustedes también yo quiero avanzar con esta historia que lleva tiempo sin arrancar oficialmente. Este es solo un adelanto de TODO lo que se bien y veremos otros personajes también intervenir en la historia que tal no se pensaba.**

**Hasta la prox. Semana y gracias por seguir a pesar de todo.**


	6. Chapter 6 Desconcierto y Descubrimiento

Capitulo 6 "Desconcierto y Descubrimiento"

¿Cuánto dura un segundo?

¿Y un minuto o una hora?

Cuando me convertí en vampiro no solo cambie físicamente sino mentalmente. Además de todas las habilidades extras que conllevaba, mi manera de pensar y razonar era tan rápida que en cuestión de un milisegundo sabia que hacer o como actuar ante cualquier situación.

Cosa que no había pasado en ese instante.

Otra cosa que también había cambiado era mi percepción del tiempo, algo que cuando era humana jamás hubiera podido entender porque recién cuando me transforme de humana a vampiro caí en la cuenta del hecho en que me había transformado en otra cosa. En otra especie.

No era lo mismo una hora de vida para una tortuga que para un perro. Bueno, eso paso conmigo. No fue lo mismo una hora cuando era humana, lenta, que cuando era vampiro donde si me despistaba el calendario me avisaría que estoy en otro mes o año.

¿Pero ahora?

Ahora sabía que no importaría que fuera, porque sin importar las habilidades, dones o mentes a la velocidad de la luz, sentía que llevaba una eternidad sintiendo este terrible dolor. Era tan fuerte que si hubiera podido abrir la boca de tan fuerte que la estaba apretando, hubiera gritado que me arrancaran la cabeza y hasta suplicaría por eso.

No podía pensar, no podía razonar, mi cerebro estaña siendo atacado de la peor manera que me podría imaginar. Muy lejos mi conciencia se estaba preocupando por lo que había pasado con el resto de mi familia. Con mis padres adoptivos a quienes ya quería como si de verdad lo fuesen. A mis hermanos, que siempre estuvieron conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ya sea muy lejos o cerca. En Edward, mi Edward, el amor de mi vida, mi razón de vivir, el motivo por el cual haría cualquier cosa.

_Edward_

Solo ahí, en ese momento cuando lo recordé, mi cerebro pudo funcionar un poco saliendo de la bruma de dolor para tratar de llegar a él. Porque él lo era todo, porque necesitaba saberlo a salvo y porque por el haría lo que fuera.

Como pude abrí un poco mis ojos para cerrarlos inmediatamente al provocar una oleada de dolor más intensa. Pero debía ver el estado en el que se encontraba y si estaba sufriendo al igual que yo.

Volví a abrir los ojos e inmediatamente trate de enfocarme en el lugar donde debería estar el asiento del piloto para luego encontrarme con una imagen que se quedara por siempre gravada en mi retina durante toda mi existencia.

Edward estaba prácticamente convulsionando en el asiento, tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tan fuertemente cerrada que podía ver cada uno de los tendones de su cuello aunque a veces abría la boca para soltar gritos desgarradores para luego volver a cerrarla, los ojos cerrados con esa expresión de profunda agonía que me recordó cuando Jane lo había torturado en aquel horrible y tenebroso salón frente a esos tres sádicos y milenarios vampiros, su expresión era igual o más dolorosa que esa y junto con sus manos tirando su cabello, que tiraba tan fuerte que me sorprendía el que no se lo hubiera arrancado ya, formaban la imagen más horrible y dolorosa que alguna vez había visto.

Trate de decir su nombre para llamar su atención pero al separar mis labios lo único que pudo salir de ellos fue un siseo.

Estaba desesperada y aterrada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí.

Podrían haber pasado solo diez minutos, sin embargo yo lo sentía como si fueran años porque con cada segundo que pasaba era como si estuviera en el infierno.

Bien se dice que un minuto en el infierno era una eternidad. Pues no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos aquí pero si sabía que este era Mi infierno personal, por lo que bien podría haber pasado una eternidad para mí.

De repente me di cuenta que poco a poco todos los gritos, que antes me parecían demasiados, ahora eran pocos hasta casi desvanecerse lo que me preocupo mucho.

¿Les habría pasado algo?

¿Estarían bien?

Realmente no lo sabía y me preocupaba no saberlo porque si algo les hubiera pasado, cualquier cosa, no sé como reaccionaria. Unos pasos, casi como trote que se producía contra la tierra llamo mi atención aunque fue por muy poco tiempo ya que el dolor volvía a la carga. Pero eso significaba que alguien estaba cerca de nosotros y por lo tanto había alguien quien nos podría sacar de aquí. Aunque claro dudaba mucho que en caso de que fuera humano podría hacer mucho por nosotros, por otro lado si llegaba a concentrarme bien en el sonido de las pisadas estas eran mucho mas fuertes y al parecer eran mucho más grandes que las de un humano.

Y un olor que llevaba tiempo sin oler se filtro por mi nariz.

En ese instante fui testigo de cómo un gran lobo de un color crema oscuro que nunca antes había visto aparecía del lado de la ventanilla de Edward , y al segundo siguiente otro lobo negro se asomo al lado del otro lobo con la diferencia de que este se inclino por el agujero que se encontraba al lado de Edward ,donde se suponía que debería estar el vidrio de la ventana pero que a causa del choque se había hecho trizas, y se inclino hacia adentro del vehículo dando una sonora olida, enfoco su vista en Edward quien ni se inmutaba de lo que estaba pasando ya que estaba más ocupado gritando y sujetando su cabeza , acción que era repetida por Emmet, para luego enfocarla en mi encontrándose con que yo si le podía devolver la mirada aunque de mi boca no salió ni una palabra, no podía.

No sé que habrá visto en mis ojos, tal vez la desesperación, el miedo o mi dolor pero luego de apartar la mirada giro y movió el Jeep un poco más lejos de donde había caído y con sus patas trato de abrir la puerta del conductor mientras que el otro lobo hacia lo mismo con la de del asiento trasero.

¿Lobos?

¿Cómo los lobos sabían que veníamos y como nos encontraron si se suponía que todavía estábamos en las afueras de Forks?

Pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por un leve temblor y murmullo que provenía de la tierra. Al levantar la vista pude ver con horror como uno de los Jeeps se había incendiado y había empezado a explotar y a quemarse con rapidez que hasta a mi me llegaba un ligero calor que aquello desprendía.

Estaba horrorizada, no sabía quiénes iban en ese Jeep pero quien quiera que sea era alguien de mi familia y ver como el vehículo en donde iban era consumido por las llamas me hizo sentir impotente e inútil al saber que si seguían allí yo no podría salvarlos.

Como para empeorar las cosas el otro Jeep al lado del que ya era prácticamente una bola de fuego también produjo otro murmullo a mis oídos que debió de haber sido una fuerte explosión para luego envolverse en llamas.

Otro golpe a mi corazón, esto no podía estar pasando, esto no debería ocurrir. Nadie se lo había esperado y nosotros tampoco habíamos imaginado que literalmente al poner un pie en Forks seriamos atacados sin piedad alguna.

Escuche cerca de mí como el metal cedía y luego vi como ambas puertas del Jeep eran arrancadas de su lugar. El lobo negro se acerco a Edward y abrió se enorme boca para luego acercarla al cuerpo de el , y aunque esa acción me produjo un miedo atroz y mi instinto me dijo que debía alejarlo de el ya que era peligroso para nosotros, sus ojos conectados de nuevo con los míos me mostraban seriedad y confianza, confianza de que no le haría nada a él.

El dolor prácticamente me estaba dejando sin fuerzas para nada y lo mismo le tuvo que pasar a Edward y a Emmet ya que se dejaron de agarrar la cabeza para solo gritar lo más fuerte que podían y parecían que al hacerlo se estaban desgarrando la garganta aunque lo seguían haciendo.

Su sufrimiento me convención y con mis ojos trate de decirle al lobo de que podía llevárselo, cosa que al parecer pudo entender y luego de sacar sus dientes al pecho de Edward, mordió tanto la chaqueta como la camisa que llevaba puesto y al segundo siguiente lo saco afuera del vehículo arrastrándolo y después escuche sus pasos alejándose rápidamente hasta donde supuse seria un lugar alejado y seguro para él.

Fue secundado por el lobo crema que hizo lo mismo con Emmet solo que este tuvo que tirarlo con más fuerza debido a que su pierna estaba atorada con el asiento , por lo que agarrándolo por la espalda dio un tirón, arrancando en el proceso un pedazo del asiento, logro sacarlo y luego desapareció por el bosque.

Y aunque el dolor seguía en mi cabeza tan fuerte que si yo fuera humana, mi rostro estaría surcado en lágrimas, estaba más relajada porque sabía que por lo menos ambos estaban a salvo. Aunque sabía que al Jeep probablemente le pasaría lo mismo que a los otros y que si yo seguía dentro moriría, no podía hacer nada ya que a pesar de que pude ver y escuchar algo de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, estaba imposibilitado a moverme a no ser para agarrar mis sienes o apretar la mandíbula. Solo me quedaba esperar a que los lobos llegaran rápido antes de que estallara.

Luego de lo que supuse unos segundos volví a escuchar una pisadas cerca de mi y luego el mismo lobo negro estaba esta vez de mi lado de la puerta , que con meter su pata y dar un zarpazo había desaparecido y luego, como estaba ligeramente inclinada al lado del conductor ya que lo había hecho para ver a Edward, le estaba dando la espalda aunque no lo suficiente para impedirme verlo por lo que sentí como sus dientes se cerraban en mi ropa desde la espalda y luego también sentí como era arrastrada hacia el exterior, cosa que fue diferente a las otras veces ya que esta vez sus pisadas eran rápidas, mucho más rápidas, cosa que no entendía porque hasta que escuche la explosión y sentí el calor abrasante casi hasta quemarme.

Pero a medida que el lobo se movía, esta vez con mayor rapidez que antes, deje de escucharlo y de sentirlo para que, luego de unos segundos, a lo que yo estaba viendo como la camioneta donde estaba hasta unos momentos atrás y que ahora desprendía llamas por doquier, desaparecía de mi vista para ser sustituida por la visión de árboles y arbustos, cada vez en mayor cantidad.

A medida que mas me alejaba podía sentir como el dolor, aquel dolor inhumano, iba dejando mi cuerpo así como mis fuerzas teniendo como resultado a mi cuerpo laxo en la boca del lobo y con una mirada al cielo que estaba oculto por una nubes que ocultaban las estrellas, deje que mis ojos se cerraran sin dejar de pensar que esas nubes en verdad representaban el inicio de una tormenta.

Una tormenta que, con este accidente, ya había comenzado.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos aterrada cuando las imágenes de los últimos minutos anteriores pasaron por mis ojos e inmediatamente busque con mi mirada al amor de mi vida. El tenía que estar bien, no podía haberle pasado nada malo.

Me senté cuidadosamente en lo que identifique como césped para luego arrepentirme ya que al hacerlo todos mis músculos me dolieron y hasta ardieron. Maldición, si que dolía. Obviamente esto era consecuencia de la tortura que había vivido pero eso no interferiría en mi búsqueda. Pestañee y luego de enfocar la mirada, ignorando el dolor, me di cuenta que estábamos en un amplio claro, rodeado de arboles, aunque en donde me encontraba solo había césped que estaba escurecido por la noche oscura y cerrada que era.

Parándome y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo me di la vuelta para luego sofocar un grito en mi garganta. Allí, donde antes habían estado dándome la espalda, estaba toda mi familia inconsciente en el suelo, algunos boca arriba y otros boca abajo aunque todos estaban con los ojos cerrados y sin siquiera moverse ni un centímetro, inclusive Edward.

Inconscientes

Los vampiros _jamás _duermen y mucho menos están inconscientes.

Aterrada hasta los huesos me moví lentamente, quejándome a cada paso, hasta la persona más cerca mío que resulto siendo Emmet. Llegue hasta donde estaba y dejándome caer de rodillas frente a él y con una mano temblorosa sacudí su hombro. Nada. Sacudí con más fuerza su hombro y fui recompensada con un aleteo detrás de sus parpados y con una tercer sacudida finalmente abrió los ojos para luego enfocarlos en mi.

-B…Bells- se aclaro la garganta-¿Q…Que paso? ¿Qué nos paso?- termino con voz confundida y adormecida.

-No lo sé Em, solo sé que chocamos contra algo y la camioneta se dio vuelta y el dolor apareció de la nada pero unos lobos aparecieron y nos sacaron- le respondí yo confundida.

-¿Lobos? ¿Qué harían los lobos en ese lugar y en ese momento?- me respondió igual de confundido.

-No se Em, es todo muy confuso, aparecieron justo cuando vi como la otra camioneta comenzó a quemarse y…-pero no me dejo continuar ya que cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca y me escucho entro en pánico.

-¡¿Qué camioneta?! ¡¿Cuándo?! Rose ¡¿Dónde está Rose?!- grito ya a lo ultimo y luego intento pararse tan rápido que al hacerlo termino doblándose de dolor igual de rápido- ¡Ahhhhh..!

-¡Emmet!, tranquilo Rose esta a tu lado-dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda y con la otra indicándole donde se encontraba hacia unos metros de distancia.

-Rose, Rose amor despierta- se arrastro hacia ella sin importar el dolor dándole la vuelta y abrazarla después para luego sacudirla levemente- Rose despierta, aquí estoy.

-E…E…-rose abrió los ojos y luego los cerro en una mueca de dolor profundo-¿ Qu…Que paso? ¿Por qué me siento así?-volvió a hablar esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-No lo sé cariño, pero sea quien sea las pagara, te lo juro-dictamino mientras seguía abrazándola.

Yo mientras tanto me arrastre por el suelo para llegar al lado de Edward, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me abrazara, necesitaba que me mirara a los ojos y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque ahora más que nunca sabia que eso era una gran mentira.

Ignorando el dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo llegue al lado de Edward, colocando su cabeza en mi regazo con cuidado para luego posar mi mano en su pecho y sacudirlo levemente.

-Edward, Edward mi amor despierta, despierta que ya todo está bien y estamos a salvo-le dije inclinándome en su oído, susurrándole como si solo estuviera dormido.

E increíblemente funciono. Abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar su mirada, buscándome, y al encontrarla volvió a cerrar los ojos por un minuto. Para luego abrirlos desmesuradamente seguro como producto de los recuerdos de las últimas horas vividas. A lo lejos escuche algo parecido a un quejido y luego otro pero toda mi atención estaba centrada en mi esposo quien en ese momento decidió entrar en un estado de pánico.

-Bella, B- Bella tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo tratando de pararse solo para soltar un quejido y volver al sostén de mis brazos hacia atrás donde yo estaba- ¿Dónde…Donde están los demás?, Oh Dios, Bella tenemos que ir por ellos, no los podemos dejar allí solos, yo… yo no sé que me paso pero al parecer nos paso lo mismo a todos y fue horrible. Tenemos que sacarlos de donde están ahora-termino un poco más calmado pero muy tenso mientras su mirada solo transmitía desesperación y ruego por los que creía que era su familia sufriendo en ese momento.

-Tranquilo hijo, todos nosotros estamos aquí. No tienes porque preocuparte por nosotros, estamos a salvo-dijo Carlisle de la nada, por lo que me di la vuelta, sorprendida por su repentina interrupción, arrastrando a Edward conmigo para ver como él y Esme ya habían despertado, mientras que Emmet y Rosalie trataban de despertar tanto a Alice como Jasper.

Edward, más calmado, relajo tanto su postura como su mirada. Luego de unos minutos y con mi ayuda, ambos nos pusimos de pie soltando uno que otro quejido de dolor por nuestros cuerpos adoloridos. Y yo que creía que luego de mi transformación tanto el dolor como el sufrimiento serian cosa del pasado, bueno, para ser un hecho demostrado yo lo tenía muy presente.

Otro que quejido llamo mi atención, solo para encontrarme con que Alice, en las piernas de Jasper, había abierto los ojos, pero a diferencia del resto ella se estaba frotando concienzudamente las sienes, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Curiosamente, aquello me hizo recordar a mi periodo de embarazo cuando Alice quería ver mi futuro y al verse impedida le provocaba una fuerte migraña. Esa cara junto con su cara actual podrían catalogarse casi como la misma.

-Alice, ¿Te ocurre algo?, ¿Te duele algo?-pregunto Jasper preocupado por su estado.

Nosotros también nos acercamos lentamente hacia ellos, rodeándolos en forma de círculo, para saber la respuesta de la duende. Al parecer ella quizo decir algo pero cuando fue a abrir la boca nos sorprendió a todos dando un leve gemido de dolor descontrolando a Jasper que reacciono llevando el rostro de Alice a su pecho.

-Alice, cielo, ¿Qué pasa?-Jasper la meció de adelante hacia atrás como a un bebe, cosa que nos hizo olvidar el desconcierto al oírlo usar apelativos cariñosos frente a nosotros que raramente ocurría.

-Edward, ¿Puedes leer su mente?, ¿Puedes ver qué le pasa?, yo solo recibo su dolor pero nada más-intento otra vez desesperado.

-Ehhh….chicos-interrumpió Emmet

-Tranquilo, solo al parecer, por más raro que parezca, está teniendo una jaqueca que le molesta mucho aunque…se le está pasando rápido-respondió Edward.

-Chicos…-intento Emmet.

-Alice, ¿Ya estás bien?, ¿Puedes pararte?-le pregunto a la duende quien asintió y con su ayuda se pusieron de pie.

-Gracias Jazzie, es solo que después de todo lo que ocurrió me quede un poco sensible al parecer-dijo calmadamente al pareces, pero luego se quedo viendo un punto ciego y abriendo todo lo que daban sus ojos nos miro a todos alarmada.

-Oh Dios, no saben lo que me paso-exclamo.

-Chicos en serio…-

-¿Qué paso Alice?, porque de verdad necesitamos saber algo de toda la catástrofe que ocurrió, de verdad no entiendo nada-esta vez expreso Carlisle sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, estábamos todos en los Jeeps cuando de repente toda se oscureció lentamente, como si hubiera cerrado los ojos y luego escuche una voz, hablándome-dijo en un susurro aunque se notaba su aprensión hacia la situación.

-Chicos creo que…- se escucho la voz de Emmet por cuarta vez

-Emmet ahora no estamos para juegos, deja de interrumpir para que Alice nos pueda explicar a todos algo de lo que ocurrió- dijo Rose con voz irritada.

-Continua cariño, sigue que ya no importa, ya todo paso-Esme hablo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Carlisle que la había estado manteniendo para ir lentamente hasta Alice y apretarle la mano con una sonrisa cariñosa que le fue devuelta casi al instante por ella.

-Bueno…no sé cómo decirlo, pero era solo una voz, no era una visión porque no vi nada y nunca me había pasado nada así, pero mientras estaba en la oscuridad _ella _me decía prácticamente que no me acercara a su territorio y que si lo hacía iba a pagar las consecuencias, yo y quien quiera que iba conmigo-dijo temblorosa en brazos de Jasper y es que era algo raro y único ya que era lo opuesto al don de Alice, no ver sino escuchar.

-Pero Alice, eso solo te afecto a ti- pensó Carlisle en voz alta- Edward ¿Tu también escuchaste esa voz?-termino con intriga mirándolo solo a él.

Todos nosotros nos giramos en su dirección observando su rostro de frustración y asombro.

-No-soltó el y todos lo miramos sin comprender- Cuando Alice grito, yo entre en su mente y solo vi negro como dijo ella pero no escuche ninguna voz, por eso no entendía que le estaba ocurriendo-termino dejándonos más confundidos de lo que ya estábamos.

-Chicos en serio, en serio tendrían que…-

-Pero eso no es todo- continuo Alice-Esa voz sabía lo que somos-nos digo mirándonos a todos con miedo.

-¿Lo que somos?-pregunte confundida.

-Vampiros-soltó en un suspiro quejumbroso y todos nos quedamos paralizados.

Okey, hasta ahora sabíamos tres cosas:

Uno, habíamos sido atacados sin razón aparente, causándonos el peor dolor existente y de paso sabíamos de la aparición de lobos, o por lo menos yo lo sabía.

Dos, alguien y estoy segura de que fue la misma persona que había provocado el accidente, sabía lo que éramos en realidad.

Y tres, tenía el presentimiento de que esto solo había iniciado y que esto no era lo peor que nos tocaría vivir.

_Bienvenidos a Forks_. Vaya bienvenida.

-¿Estás segura de que lo sabe con exactitud Alice?, ¿Pudiste reconocer si la voz era de alguien familiar o que hayas reconocido?-pregunto Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, bueno en realidad no estoy segura pero no creo _esa _voz sea la verdadera voz de aquella persona, pero casi podría asegurar que su voz era distorsionada, y a tu otra pregunta si Carlisle, ella dijo la palabra vampiro pero no sé como lo supo ni mucho menos quien es-termino resignada encogiéndose de brazos.

-¡Chicos! Por favor…-la voz de Emmet.

\- Y luego de que terminara de hablar todo volví a la normalidad y la negrura se disperso de la nada…y vinieron los gritos de Carlisle y Esme pero después no supe nada más porque el dolor en mi cabeza aumento también de la nada y… fue horrible-la voz de Alice ya a esta altura era quebradiza mientras se abrazaba a Jasper fuertemente quien la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Era entendible, la pobre Alice sufrió algo que tranquilamente podría espeluznarte para luego volver a la realidad y que un dolor abominable se apoderara de tu mente. Eso era algo que a cualquiera traumaría o le daría un ataque, por eso creo que todos entendíamos la necesidad de Alice de verse protegida y que entendiéramos su miedo que era compartido por todos nosotros.

-Si, creo que todo entendemos del dolor al que se refiere Alice por sus caras ¿no?-pregunto Jasper que seguía abrazando a Alice frotando su espalda y mandando olas de tranquilidad que de paso nos afectaba a todos, cosa que en verdad agradecía.

Lo que me asombra-continuo el- es que el dolor ataco primero a Carlisle y Esme, luego a nosotros y supongo que después a la camioneta de Edward, en orden según nosotros nos acerábamos a Forks y todos chocamos, o eso sentí o creí sentir, contra algo duro como una capa también en las afueras de Forks ¿No creen que eso quiere decir algo?

-¡Chic..!-

-Bueno creo será mejor organizar todo esto para entenderlo mejor, ¿Qué les parece?-Carlisle pregunto y al ver nuestro asentimiento continuo-De acuerdo, primero la voz le hablo a Alice, segundo el dolor nos ataco a todos en orden según quien estaba más cerca del pueblo, tercero chocamos contra algo y por ultimo terminamos…aquí-dijo mirando alrededor-la pregunta es ¿Cómo?, porque alguien nos tuvo que haber sacado de las camionetas ya que creo en todos entienden que en nuestra condición nadie se pudo haber movido en ese momento y además nos desmayamos al parecer luego-a lo que todos asentimos y un escalofrió me recorrió al recordar el dolor y por la postura de todos imagine que les pasaba lo mismo.

-Ca-Carlisle yo…yo sé quien nos saco, estaba algo consiente cuando ocurrió-mi voz se trabó un poco ante mi confesión.

-¿Qué?, Bella ¿Qué viste? Dinos-me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos y transmitiéndome toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

-Bu-Bueno, cuando chocamos-trague ruidosamente-luego de un tiempo escuche pisadas y luego-mire al piso nerviosa.

-Sigue hija-me animo Carlisle brindándome su clásica sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Vi como una cabeza de lobo se asomaba por la ventanilla de Edward y me miraba y luego apareció otro delante de él -ante los gritos de asombro yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y seguir-luego dieron vuelta al Jeep para arrancar las puertas y poder sacarnos ya que en ese instante los vehículos habían comenzado a incendiarse-fruncí el ceño en concentración.

Para ese entonces los lobos tuvieron que haberlos sacado a todos ellos de la camioneta antes del incendio y dejado aquí donde la explosión no nos afectara, y luego de dejarlos a ellos vinieron a nosotros como si supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo y que los más cercanos al pueblo serian los que más correrían peligro.

-¡Oh por dios!, Carlisle un incendio, pudimos haber muerto y nosotros ni siquiera nos podríamos haber movidos ni hacer nada-dijo Rosalie de manera histérica y alterada cosa que casi todos tenían copiados en sus caras.

-Edward, ¿Tu no viste o escuchaste nada de eso?, ¿Ni siquiera en tu mente?-pregunto Carlisle precavido.

-No- respondió este apretando la mandíbula en rictus furioso seguramente al saberse inútil en aquella situación tan extrema, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder hacer nada por mí- Cuando me ataco el dolor prácticamente perdí mis sentidos.

-Edward, hijo no te culpes-respondió Esme al ver a su hijo cabizbajo-Ni Carlisle ni yo y creo que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada, ese era el objetivo creo, por lo que esto no te hace débil y si es así todos nosotros seriamos débiles, no es tu culpa y no te culpes que lo importante es que ahora todos estamos bien y a salvo-termino dándole un suave abrazo que le fue lentamente devuelto y cuando lo soltó yo la reemplace uniendo nuestras frentes y abrazándole por el cuello, abriéndole mi mente para que viera como yo lo había visto, retorciéndose, gritando, sufriendo, pensando en que no lo culpaba y en que para mí el simple hecho de haber aguantado todo eso lo hacía ante mis ojos el hombre más fuerte y que era muy importante para mí.

Subí mi rostro y deposite un leve beso en sus labios que fue correspondido al instante y trate de transmitirle mi amor y mi confianza en que a él le depositaria mi vida una y otra vez porque sabía que la cuidaría con su vida y que pelearía por ella hasta el fin.

Cuando me separe de su rostro supe que el había visto en mi mente todo eso, demostrándomelo dándome esa sonrisa torcida tan suya. Supe que su culpa y frustración se habían ido y que era mi Edward otra vez.

-Alice ¿Tu tampoco viste nada o tuviste una visión de esto sucediendo?-retomo Carlisle.

-No, a partir de que la voz me hablara ya no tuve ninguna otra visión al respecto –contesto ella también pesumbrada.

-No Alice, hijos yo no los estoy juzgando ni nada parecido, yo solo quería tener la certeza sobre eso pero nada más. Saben que yo tengo ciega confianza en ustedes y que jamás les echaría la culpa de nada, son mis hijos y por lo tanto los quiero como tal, con o sin sus dones-termino Carlisle con su voz amable siendo recomenzado por las sonrisas de agradecimiento de ambos hijos.

-Chicos, es que…-

-¿Viste algo más Bella?-me pregunto Esme cariñosamente.

-Ehh..las otras dos camionetas ya se estaban quemando, así que supongo que en esa instancia los lobos ya tuvieron que haberlos sacado a ustedes de sus respectivo vehículos y cuando las puertas del nuestro cedieron, se llevaron a Emmet y a Edward ya que estaban más cerca de ellos y yo me quede esperando a que volvieran-suspire recordando aquellos segundos que para mi fueron horas mientras Edward me abrazaba a su pecho fuertemente, casi al dolor, pero que me reconfortaba mientras inhalaba en mi cabello.

Sabía que al escuchar que había estado solo en peligro, mientras él se salvaba, había provocado en el miedo. Miedo a perderme, por lo que solamente lo deje hacer mientras que escuchaba a Esme susurrar aterrorizada un "_pobre mi niña_", en brazos de Carlisle. Cuando Edward me soltó, luego de lo que me pareció horas pero que gracias a Dios nadie se quejo, a regañadientes continúe para al fin terminar con esto.

-Después de un tiempo, uno solo volvió y arrancando mi puerta me arrastro hacia afuera y corrió conmigo al bosque mientras que escuchaba como el Jeep exploto cerca de nosotros, luego creo que perdí el sentido y me desperté aquí, con ustedes- termine al fin.

-Estuve a punto de perderte-me susurro Edward.

-Pero no fue así y me tienes aquí, contigo-respondí yo de nuevo, conectándome con su mirada y tratando de borrar su angustia, que al parecer, funciono.

-¡CHICOOOSS!-grito Emmet con todas sus fuerzas sobresaltándonos a todos y haciendo que miles de pájaros volaran a la vez.

-¿Qué Emmet?, ¿Qué quieres?, no puedes dejar de molestar que estamos tratando de averiguar quién nos quiso matar a todos-respondió Rose furiosa mirando a su marido

-Si me harían el favor de darse la vuelta, me comprenderían -solamente eso respondió el susodicho.

Todos nos giramos a la vez para ver entre los arbustos como cuatro pares de ojos nos observaban en la oscuridad.

Lobos

Poco a poco, al ver que no nos movíamos ni que nos poníamos en posición de ataque, se fueron acercando sigilosamente dejándonos ver al lobo negro y crema que había visto anteriormente, secundados por un lobo gris y otro marrón oscuro. Y puede que todo esto me estuviera afectando un poco pero juraría que esos lobos se parecían a los de la Push.

Nosotros lentamente nos acercamos al igual que ellos, aunque ellos seguían algo asombrados al verse de nuevo con los lobos, hasta que quedamos separados por unos cuantos metros.

-Edward ¿Puedes ver quiénes son y que quieren?-le susurro Carlisle

Pero no fue necesario ya que el lobo negro se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia los arbustos y a los pocos segundos estuvo de vuelta revelando la figura de…. Sam.

-Hola Cullens-dijo la inconfundible voz profunda del líder de la manada de los licántropos dándonos un leve asentimiento de saludo.

-¿Sam?, Hola y gracias por el recibimiento, también debo suponer que fueron ustedes los que nos sacaron de las camionetas y nos salvaron ¿Verdad?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Si así fue, nosotros estábamos cerca y los escuchamos cuando empezaron a gritar por lo que nos acercamos a ustedes, cuando los olimos los identifique y di la orden de que los sacaran-termino muy resuelto.

-Gracias, en nombre mío y de toda mi familia, te lo agradeceremos por siempre-respondio- pero…te puedo preguntar porque estas en las afueras del pueblo, muy lejos de su lugar en la Push.

El lobo crema le gruño levemente a Carlisle para ser contenido con una mirada furibunda de Sam.

-Discúlpenlo pero es que todavía no se sabe controlarse del todo, es muy joven y digamos que no les tiene mucha confianza, no está acostumbrado a ver fríos de _su_ tipo-nos respondió.

-Pero eso es imposible, no puede haber nuevos lobos si nosotros nos fuimos hace dos décadas. El gen no pudo haberse activado…espera ¿Dijiste de nuestro tipo?, ¿Es que hubo otros vampiros por aquí?-esta vez hablo Edward confundido.

-Ustedes no lo saben pero desde que se fueron ocurrieron…cosas, que cambiaron tanto Forks como la Push. El que nosotros estemos aquí es solo uno de los tantos cambios que se dieron en su ausencia- respondió tranquilamente sin inmutarse de nuestras miradas asombradas.

¿Cambios?

¿Cambios que afectarían a Forks y la Push?

De solo pensar en miles de escenas que se me ocurrían me ponían a temblar pensando en el peligro que se verían expuestos mis padres. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que todo cambiara?

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo, según tengo entendido, con nuestra ausencia todos ustedes volverían a la normalidad ya que no habría ningún vampiro cerca en más de dos décadas, además que un nómada no desencadenaría el gen, es muy poco tiempo-respondió Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

-Ningún frio desencadeno nada-respondió Sam.

-¿Entonces?-siguió Carlisle

-Ningún frio desencadeno nada porque desde que se fueron hasta ahora nunca hemos dejado de cambiar. Nosotros seguimos transformándonos-respondió serenamente dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, asombrados.

**Hola a todos. Quiero informar que hoy estuve cinco horas para terminar el cap. Solo terminarlo. No fue fácil seguir después de aquel final del anterior cap. Así que espero que valga la pena y les guste, ya la historia se empieza a poner interesante aunque todavía faltan muchas revelaciones por sacar a la luz. Aparecieron los lobos!, ellos nos van a contar un poco lo que estuvo pasando en estos años más adelante.**

**Nos vemos en el prox. Cap y gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo.**


End file.
